Sakura and her merry band of misfits
by Icy-Blue22
Summary: I've never done anything bad ever. I always do my work, listen to my elders, and shown respect to everyone I've ever met. So why am I working like a little servant girl in a mansion with a bunch of freaks that are at least seven years older than me? sakuraXmultiple
1. Bad little girl

**Title: Sakura and her merry band of misfits**

**Summary: I've never done anything bad ever. I always do my work, listen to my elders, and shown respect to everyone I've ever met. So why am I in a mansion with a bunch of freaks that are at least seven years older than me? sakuraXmultiple**

**Okay, I know I haven't been adding chapters or stories to lately and I could sit here and explain every itty bitty little detail but I'm just going to say this. Things happen. I seriously was going to have the whole story written and post a chapter every Friday but I'm just going to say this once again. Things happen. So, while I can I'm at least going to upload this one chapter. Warning: I didn't proof read this. **

**Disclaimer: I do no own Naruto**

"**Talking"**

'**Thinking'**

_**Emphasizing**_

**Chapter 1: Bad little girl**

'It's _all_ Ino's fault.' Sakura decided as she analyzed the large frat house in front of her. If a certain blonde bombshell hadn't keyed and tagged the teacher's car in one of her revenge schemes Sakura wouldn't be in this mess. Why did she have to be a good friend and take the blame? Thanks to all that she has to come two weeks out of the month and do five hours of community service a day.

Now she stood in her high-tops, yoga pants, and XL sweatshirt with bottle cap glasses snugly on her face. She turned to leave before she looked down at the community service signature book clutched in her hand. At least one of the members of the fraternity had to sign the booklet proving she had been there for sentence.

Man, she felt like a true criminal.

Her malachite eyes rolled to the back of her head and she leaned against the door with a long sigh. Before she could chicken out and make Ino take on her own punishment head on, the door opened and she fell against someone.

"Watch where the fuck you're going, seriously." The foul mouth that was supporting her stepped aside letting her fall flat on her back. "Just who the fucks are you any fucking way?" From her spot on the floor Sakura looked up at the fuchsia eyed man rubbing her head. "I'm a lady, first and for most." She began standing to her feet and yanking her sweatshirt back down to her thighs. "And second of all, I don't want to be told off by an old man with the gayest fucking eyes I've ever seen." Cursing felt foreign to her tongue but she was too insulted to care. In truth she wanted to feel his gray hair to see if it was naturally that slick looking; and thought his eyes were beautiful but he was rude.

Aside from the fact that normal people don't go around petting a stranger's hair.

He looked surprised before he glared down at the bold pinkette with his beautiful eyes. "Listen here short stop. I don't know who the fuck you think you are-" He was cut short when Sakura held up the community service booklet and a pen. "We could stand here arguing all day long or you could just sign this and I'll be gone." She smiled ever so sweetly and Hidan snatched the book from her hands.

"Well why didn't you fucking say that shit five fucking minutes ago, seriously?" Right when the pen made contact with the paper a voice interrupted them. "You really are an idiot, being outsmarted by a high schooler." Deidara shook his head taking the pen out of Hidan's hand. "She has to work at least five hours before we can sign her book, yeah."

Sakura's smile was wiped away when Deidara patted her head with a lopsided grin. "Nice try though kid, un." She swatted his hand away and stopped her foot on the ground. "I am not kid! I'm a senior, you know." Kisame came up behind them in the open door way and raised an eyebrow. "Who's the little girl?" Sakura silently sulked and walked further into the house. "I'm going to find someone nicer to spend my five hours with."

After aimlessly wondering the house she ended up in the dining room. "Great." She considered going back to ask grandpa, tranny, and shark-boy what they wanted her to do but decided against it. She glanced around before sitting on a chair in the corner and putting in her headphones. At the sight of the crack in her screen she made a mental note to tell Hidan off. Sakura was actually an anti-social goody-two shoes nerd, which is why her punishment wasn't as serious. Since this was her first and only offense, the principal felt she needed a life lesson. Sakura needed to see how it would be in the real world. That actions like this wouldn't be tolerated and there'd be consequences.

A.k.a. her principal thought it would actually be a good idea to send a high school girl to a men filled house. Unsupervised.

She tapped her fingers against her thigh to the beat and inaudibly hummed along with the lyrics. It hadn't even been a full hour since she's been here and she was already expecting her time here to be boring. Glancing around she started to wonder if they'd feed her. A new faces entered the dinning room mildly surprising her. He had glossy black hair with scarlet eyes specked with black.

None of them bothered to glance in her direction as they shuffled around the kitchen. 'Why am I even here? I could just go and say they didn't need me. I'd rather be sitting comfortably at home than in a strange house.' Itachi turned to look at her and she stiffened. 'I didn't say that out loud, did I?'

Sakura felt uncomfortable and awkwardly coughed in her fist deciding that hey, that's a very intriguing crack in the wall. When she still felt his eyes staring holes into the side of her face she took out one ear bud. She politely smiled in question waiting for Itachi for say something. He simply sat at the table never breaking his stare. She put the ear bud back and attempted to ignore him.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

'He's not human! No one can stare that long without needing to blink!' Sakura ripped out her ear buds and stared into Itachi's eyes. A minute passed before Sakura finally blinked rubbing her sore eyes. "I give up! What do you want? Why haven't you stopped staring at me? Is there something on my face? God all of you people are such weirdoes!" She started breathing heavily before she hung her head at his lack of response.

"This is why I prefer listening to music at home alone where I don't have to meet people and do things." At the sound of Itachi's chuckling Sakura's head snapped up. He smirked and leaned on the palm of his hand. "Hn. You sure are rude." She opened her mouth to object his claims and call him a hypocrite when he spoke first. "I got your book back and you yell at me?"

She made her way over and gently took her book back. "Did you sign it?" Itachi nodded and she smiled brightly opening the book. "Thank-you! I could kiss you right now-

Wait.

You only signed your first name." Sakura looked at the still smirking Itachi and her right eye twitched at an unhealthy pace. 'I hate this place. I absolutely hate it.' At the sound of the dining room door opening Sakura warily looked up. A red head with cinnamon eyes raised an eyebrow in her direction. 'Is that a woman or a man? They're really pretty but that person with the blonde hair turned out to be a man, not a woman.' Sasori leaned against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest. "Ah. You're the little girl who likes to scratch and spray paint things."

"I'm not little."

"So you admit you like to scratch things."

"I'm not a cat; I don't like to scratch things."

"So you admit you like to spray paint things."

"I never said that."

"Then why'd you do it?"

She chewed on her tongue in irritation at the cockiness in his voice but otherwise remained silent. If she told the truth he could get Ino in serious trouble but it'd shut him up. But Sakura was an absolutely terrible liar. "Sasori, leave her alone." Pein looked at her and she relaxed if only slightly. Their first meeting was when her principal had assigned her the community service.

His aura screamed intimidation and his eyes were very judgmental.

But despite his appearance he was surprisingly polite. "Hello Pein-san." He nodded and gestured for her to follow him. "I have something I want you to do." Wordlessly she stood and left the dining room with her book tucked into her sweatshirt.

Sakura had to practically run to keep up with his long strides. Either he didn't notice her struggle or ignored it as they walked. "Kakuzu has been saying he needs someone to work around the house. Today you'll help him and tomorrow you'll help Zetsu with his garden." She nodded silently wondering what the others would be like. They stopped in front of a door and Pein knocked. At the muffled what is it Pein opened the door. "Kakuzu, this is Sakura. She's the high schooler who'll be helping you today."

Sakura peeked at Kakuzu from her place behind Pein and saw him crouched over his desk. He grunted and Pein nodded down at her. "After this it will be around the time for you to leave." Pein left and Kakuzu turned to look at her up and down. "You're too small to left hefty things. How are you at cooking?" Sakura lifted her hand and slightly tilted it to the left and right in a "so-so" manner. "Alright. You can clean." She shook her head no and stuffed her hands in her sweatshirt's pocket. "Any time I try to clean something I either make it dirtier than before or break it completely." Kakuzu heaved a sigh leaning further into his chair. "What good is free labor when there's nothing you can do?"

Sakura shrugged glancing at the spread of money on his desk. "I'm smart. I'm on honor roll and can speak another language fluently." She nodded and he turned to look at his desk. "You have 1,068 yen on your desk." He smirked gathering his money in his hands. "Good. Since I don't have anything else for you to do you're dismissed." She pressed her lips tightly together and tightly held the book out at arm's length. "What do I get for signing your book?" She handed him the book and a pen. "Me out of your hair."

Kakuzu signed it and Sakura happily accepted it. "Since you didn't actually do anything today I'm going to work you like a mule tomorrow." He muttered in his gruff voice placing the bills in a drawer under lock and key. 'Sadist.' Sakura nodded and calmly left forcing herself from running out of the house with tears of joy. The sun had just began to set and she looked to the multicolored sky with a soft sigh. Day 1 completed.

**Alright, I was going to make this chapter short but I stretched it out. I guess you could call this a prologue but Konan's in a sorority and Tobi isn't going to show up until the next chapter which I don't know when it's coming but I plan on it coming soon. **


	2. Bad little slave

**No beginning author's note what's so ever…at least I don't think so. ANYWAY, let's get this thing started!**

**Title: Sakura and her merry band of misfits**

**Summary: I've never done anything bad ever. I always do my work, listen to my elders, and shown respect to everyone I've ever met. So why am I in a mansion with a bunch of freaks that are at least seven years older than me? sakuraXmultiple**

**Disclaimer: I do no own Naruto**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_Emphasizing_

"**Dark Zetsu" 'cause he's kickass like that**

**Chapter 2: Bad little slave**

"One, two. One, two. One, two." Kakuzu boredly counted off monitoring over Sakura as she wiped the kitchen's counter. He had been spending the past hour showing her how to clean for his own future use. "You're counting is kind of distracting me, Kakuzu-san." Through her thick one-way lens, he didn't notice her roll her eyes at him.

"You did say you worked better to a beat." He said in a know-it-all tone as she finished up on the counter top. She made her way to the window and opened it, ignoring how her jogging pants brushed against the tile floor. "Why should I have to learn how to clean anyway?" He took off the cleaning mask and held his hand out to take hers. "You do plan to get married, right?" She handed him the protective gear with a surprised nod.

The marriage question wasn't new; she'd been asked the question plenty of times. What surprised her was to see the stitches on the sides of Kakuzu's face. She had seen them running along his arms thanks to his tank top but didn't realize how many he had. Inwardly she wondered if they covered his entire body. All those stitches must have hurt.

"If you want to be a good house wife you going to need to know how to clean." He pushed a mop into her hands ignoring the indignant look on her face. "Who says I'm going to be the one at home? I can be a working wife." She frowned slightly when he waved her off and gestured for her to continuing cleaning. "Women should stay at home while men work. It's been that way from the beginning and needs to stay that way until the end."

"I'm no feminist but even I think you're being very sexist. It's the twenty-first century and you're still speaking as if we're in the Stone Age." Kakuzu was about to continue their conversation on the matter when Sakura made her way to the small pile of garbage. She slapped the mop on top of the small pile of dirt and grime spreading it around. "What do you think you're doing?" She looked at Kakuzu in confusion pausing in her cleaning. "Mopping…"

He picked up the cleaner and poured it directly onto the mop itself. "You're spreading the dirt around." He put his arms around her and placed his hands ontop of her own. "Now you have to re-clean the entire floor. Maybe you are better off as a working wife." She looked down at his caramel colored hands and saw how pale her own smaller ones looked in comparison. He moved his arms forward, showing her the proper way to mop up the mess. "Go in circles. It cleans it faster and it gets the grime better."

Kakuzu telling her what to do was nothing new, he'd been bossing her around all day, but now the fact that he was _touching _her while he was doing it was something completely different. "Do you get it now?" Kakuzu kept his hold on Sakura and pulled back and lifted the mop to dip it in the bucket. Sakura inhaled deeply and squeezed her eyes shut before abruptly breaking out of his hold.

"I can't do it!" She pulled her hood further down on her head with her eyes still closed. "With all the cleaning and stepping out of my comfort zone and all of…all of _you_." Realizing how weird she was being her eyes snapped open and she released her hood. "I'm going to go help Zetsu-san now." She bowed and without looking Kakuzu in the face, left out the kitchen's back door. "Teenagers."

Sakura sighed as if exhaling all her embarrassments through that one breath as she made her way into Zetsu's green house. "Excuse me…?" The only signs of life seemed to be the plants themselves. She looked in silent awe at how healthy the plats were and how much they all flourished. Considering all the men she's met so far, none of them seem like they have the delicacy and the patience to actually grow any of the greenery before her.

A large grape vine caught her eye and she licked her lips at the full grown fruit. 'No one will miss one itty bitty green grape.' Nimble fingers reached out for a particularly plump one when a childish voice stopped her. "STOP!" She jumped back holding her hands up to the same level as her shoulders looking as guilty as can be.

"Good little girls don't take things from Zetsu-san!" Tobi wagged his finger at Sakura in a way that reminded her the other orphans trying to act grown-up. At being called a little girl, her jaw clenched but she otherwise remained quiet. "Gomen." Seemingly satisfied with her apology he nodded and lowered his hand. "It's ok. Tobi is sorry for scaring the pretty lady." He lowered his head like he'd just been scolded and Sakura scratched her own. "Uh…I forgive you?"

Tobi quickly perked up and grabbed Sakura's hand. "Now it's time to say sorry to Zetsu-san!" He walked (skipped) ahead, happily swinging their arms along the way. Sakura glanced down at the gardening gloves Tobi wore and then at the wide strap keeping his mask in place. 'Gardening equipment?' The sound of branches snapping drew her attention back in front of her only to see Tobi's surprisingly large stature blocking her view.

"Zetsu-san! Zetsu-san! Look, look!" Tobi pulled Sakura into view while bouncing excitably in place. "Um…hi." She waved silently wondering when Tobi was going to let go of her hand. "Hello Sakura-san. I apologize if Tobi is of any hindrance to you." Her eyebrows rose slightly in surprise at his polite and formal attitude but nodded none the less.

"Tobi isn't bothering Sakura-chan! Tobi is a good boy and Sakura-chan is Tobi's new best friend!" Tobi held up both his arms at his exclamation bringing Sakura's hand with his by default. But Sakura was too busy pondering the suffix on her name and the newest development in her relationship with the immature stranger. 'Sakura-_chan_? Even Ino doesn't call me that. And I don't even know his full name let alone how he looks and suddenly we're best friends?' Tobi noticed Sakura's analyzing gaze boring in to the side of his face he grinned from behind his mask. "Don't worry Sakura-chan. Since Tobi and Sakura-chan are best friends now I won't tell Zetsu-san how Sakura-chan tried to eat his garden."

She gave him a look an older sister would give to a younger brother who told on her. **"You did what?" **At the deep voice Sakura looked in Zetsu's direction in obvious confusion. "Did you guys hear that?" Turning back to Tobi she saw he shrunk back in a reproachful way and had let go of her hand. "What-" She almost screamed in surprise as Zetsu was suddenly invading her personal bubble with a scowl. **"Who the hell do you think you are, little girl? Coming in here and eating my fruit like you own the place, I should skin you and use your bloody carcass to keep the same plant you tried to eat warm." **

He let a twisted grin come to his face and slightly titled his head. **"Or maybe use it as a snack." **Sakura's own features was twisted up in to a glower as she slapped a hand on her chest. "I am not a little girl first of all." His features faltered as Sakura began her little rant. "And secondly I didn't eat your grapes because Tobi-san had told me a certain someone wouldn't like it if I did so excuse me for stopping myself and putting your stupid feelings into consideration."

She huffed a little, clearly ruffled by the whole situation and crossed her arms. Zetsu blinked seemingly speechless and stared at her for a good little while a long with Tobi. Soon her bold front melted and she wanted to sink into the ground from the attention. But the feeling went away when Zetsu smiled; half pleasant, half…not so much.

"I apologize for rudely jumping to conclusions like that Sakura-san. **Who would've known you actually had a back bone underneath all those baggy clothing?" **She laughed a little forced laugh and Tobi spoke in what he thought was a whisper. "Zetsu-san gets a little cranky when someone bullies all the pretty flowers." Sakura tried not to smile and turned to Zetsu cracking her knuckles. "So, what do I do first?"

"This is how I die." Sakura decided as she trudged towards the door of the Akatsuki's. Black Zetsu, which she now learned I Zetsu's more demonic persona, had her plow, fertilize, weed, and water every plant in that giant green house. And that's only when he didn't have her rearranging everything. "I'm not coming next week." She whispered to herself as her hand hit the door handle.

"Oi, munchkin!" Sakura turned to see Kisame smiling down at her. "Tomorrow is you're lucky day. You'll be working for me." He rubbed her head with more force than she'd like and laughed. 'Fan-fucking-tastic.' Shaking off his large blue hand she walked out the door and slammed it loudly behind her.

Ino waited in the front with her lovely pink car the blonde had dubbed "pink panther." Sakura threw herself in the back seat and let out a long exhausted sigh. "Jeez forehead, you look a mess." Ino drove off and thought Sakura was ignoring her before she realized her friend was sleep. Day 2, over.

**That was fun! Idk about reviews or favorites or follows right now, I'm just **_**so **_**glad I finally got this chapter down. I don't think I'm going to write many Ino moments unless requested. But I'M NOT DEAD I'm just "technologically challenged" a.k.a. I don't know how to work a computer. But it's 1:11 a.m. and I think I'm going to bed.**

**P.P.S.: I probably won't be finishing every chapter with "Day # done" but I will open every chapter with "Bad little _"**


	3. Bad little sport

**AURTHOR'S NOTE: Yeah, so, in the last chapter I tried to add a line break after Sakura said "So, what do I do first?" but it didn't go through. So now I add my own line breaks using little symbols, like suns and stuff. Anyway, I hope you enjoy!**

**Title: Sakura and her merry band of misfits**

**Summary: I've never done anything bad ever. I always do my work, listen to my elders, and shown respect to everyone I've ever met. So why am I in a mansion with a bunch of freaks that are at least seven years older than me? sakuraXmultiple**

**Disclaimer: I do no own Naruto**

**"Talking"**

**'Thinking'**

_**Emphasizing**_

**"****Dark Zetsu" 'cause he's kickass like that**

**Chapter**** 3: Bad little sport**

Sasori quirked an eyebrow as he saw Sakura tying her shoe in front of a 24/7 grocer. He parked his car across the street and made his way over. As he got closer he could see the weariness evident on her face. In her blue wedge flip-flops, black hand-me-down skinny jeans, and her red button down he could actually tell she was a girl. Like he could _really _tell. He stopped in front of her in his own unflattering Akatsuki robe causing her to look up.

"Oh, what's this?" He picked up the abandoned bag beside her feet and peeked inside. She glanced at him out of the corner of her eye as he leaned against the wall beside her. "A bag of candy?" He turned his head to see she was looking in the opposite direction of him. It was more than obvious she was ignoring him and he smirked, looking back in to the bag. "How cute. Just like a _little girl_."

That caught her attention.

She snatched the bag away and placed them on her other side. "I am not a little girl, I am a young women." Finally glancing up at him, she narrowed her eyes in suspicion. "What are you doing here anyway?" Sasori picked up the end of her long red toboggan hat and twirled it slightly as if inspecting it. "I came to buy a box of condoms."

Sakura stared at him in shocked disgust and he simply looked as if they were talking about the weather. "What flavor do you think I should get?" He smirked at the blush creeping up her pale skin and threw the end of the toboggan over her left shoulder.

"F-flavors?! Y-you're, so…so…nasty!" Sakura fake gagged making Sasori's smirk widen. "Your no fun. But, coming from a girl who avoids work." Her blush died and she wore a confused look on her face. 'Avoids work?' She realized he was referring to her community service and frowned. 'He's one of the reasons I didn't come back in the first place.' She inwardly grumbled to herself saying how it wasn't her fault. He grabbed her hand and kissed her knuckles. "I am here to escort you to the fraternity."

He waited to hear the ear piecing fan girl scream but it never came.

He waited for her to jump into her arms but she never did.

He even waited for her to faint on the spot but she didn't.

Instead, she yanked her hand back and looked up at him puzzled. "What's up with you? If you wanted me to go that bad, I would've just went after school today." She tried (and failed) to discreetly rub her kissed knuckles on the back of her pants legs. "I don't like it when someone else initiates skin to skin contact, so don't do that again." She picked up her things and gave him one last odd look before walking off. His eyes followed her before he went back to his own car.

First she comes to a grocer at dawn for candy and then she brushes him off? As he got in and drove off he thought maybe teenagers aren't all that bad.

Kisame let out a low groan and rolled out of his bed onto the carpeted floor. He glanced up at the clock hanging crookedly from his bedroom wall and scratched his side. "Big hand on the nine…little on the four." He stood and stretched, leaving his cluttered room and headed down stairs where he saw Tobi teaching Sakura how to play one of the masked man's hand-helds. 'That's the girl from before?'

"Oi, chibi-chan." They both looked up and saw Kisame in just his own top-less, rumpled up glory. 'Exhibitionist.' She thought to herself as she turned red without her knowledge. "I am not a chibi," Sakura turned back to the game Tobi had her playing as Kisame pulled a book out of the book case in the corner of the room. "Babe." Kismae grinned at the nick name and Tobi wagged his finger at her. "That's not a nice thing to say about Kisame-senpai, Sakura-chan."

She shrugged carelessly and Kisame's smug look went away at Tobi's scolding. **(a/n: Babe is Paul Bunyan's pet giant blue ox from the children's book: **Paul Bunyan**.) **He waved it off, people had called him worst, and he dropped the anatomy book on her lap. "Ready to work for me chibi-chan?" When he dropped the heavy book on her lap it messed up her concentration and she died. "Aw. Sakura-chan was just about to beat the record." She threw down the game effectively making the batteries fly out.

"Damn it, damn it, damn it all!" Tobi shrunk back and Kisame quirked an eye brow. "You killed me you big blue bastard! You _killed me. _I hope you're proud of yourself!" Tobi quickly excused himself and Sakura stood with the text book in her hands. "Now what the hell did you want?!" Sakura is a bit of a poor sport whenever something involves a competition.

Kisame, use to Hidan when he haves his bitch fits, thought nothing of Sakura's anger and grinned. He got in a push-up position making her look at him like he was mental. "I want you to get on my back and help me study while I do push-ups." She took a hesitant step forward before stepping back again. "But…why?" "Because I'm failing my science classes and I haven't worked out today. I wanted to add weight but you're too small by yourself so I need you to hold the text book."

Sakura finally agreed and laid back on Kisame's back. "Before I start reading…why ask me?" Kisame started doing push-ups surprised she still felt light with the textbook's added weights. "Because those other fat jackasses would break my back." She couldn't help but crack a smile and opened up the text book. "Where do I start?" She intertwined their legs to balance herself and keep from slipping off. "Anywhere is fine, just start asking me questions.".

"Um…When does the fetus get fingerprints?"

"At month three."

"Will a person die from sleep or starvation first and how long would it take?"

"Sleep. Lack of sleep related deaths take ten days while starvation takes weeks."

Sakura was pleasantly surprised at how well Kisame knew this subject. It felt weird feeling his muscles ripple against her back but it was refreshing to know she wasn't dealing with a muscle headed idiot. "Okay…next," She paused making him do the same. "What? Don't recognize the word?" She shook her head no and swallowed down hard. "H-how long is…t-the largest e-er-erect p-p-p…male neither region…?"

Kisame stopped before balancing himself so that he was doing one armed push-ups. "Ah, you are at that curious age-" "No! No, no, no!" She untangled her legs from his secretly blushing. "It's all in _your _stupid book!" He almost laughed at her but instead provided her with an answer. "Thirteen inches. I do remember getting measured just like it was yesterday." This time he did laugh as Sakura quickly scampered off of his back.

"All you guys are so gross! I'm going home!" He tried to stop laughing as she stomped out but could only clutch his sides. 'I'm so glad I got Tobi to sign my book.' She got a little ways down the street and saw a bike lying on the ground with a "take me" sign and decided to take it. "At least one good thing happened today."

**Sasori/Kisame power chapter! Don't worry I didn't forget about Pein, he's next. I still do feel like a pervert talking about condoms and dicks but it's all in good fun. I usually post these chapters at elven something on a Saturday night but it doesn't show up on the site until Sunday but whateves, as long as it gets here. Bye-bye!**


	4. Bad little queen

**Late update. Yes, I know, I am a bad person for making you wait but…ta-da. Pein is in this chapter, as promised. And of you don't understand what I'm referring to, read the last chapters last author's note.**

**Title: Sakura and her merry band of misfits**

**Summary: I've never done anything bad ever. I always do my work, listen to my elders, and shown respect to everyone I've ever met. So why am I in a mansion with a bunch of freaks that are at least seven years older than me? sakuraXmultiple**

**Disclaimer: I do no own Naruto**

**"Talking"**

**'Thinking'**

_**Emphasizing**_

**"****Dark Zetsu" 'cause he's kickass like that**

**Chapter 4: Bad little Queen**

Pein looked down at the Sakura then down at the girls crowded around her legs. "You have younger siblings." She smoothed out the princess dress she had on and adjusted the large princess cone covering her hair. "No, I'm an only child. It's my god daughter's birthday and she wanted a princess theme party." She did a little curtsey before opening the door wider. "You can come in if you want." He nodded and they all made their way to the back yard.

Everything was pink and glittery from the food and decorations to the party games and costumes. "Her mother said she'll be here soon to take all the kids home so you might have to wait a little while." Sakura muttered as the little girls ran back to the castle, a.k.a the very expensive climbable plastic structure.

Pein sat, simply watching as the girls moved around giggling and playing make believe. "I've been meaning to ask…" He looked at her as she sat down next to him in the throne decorated lawn chair. "But why're you here?" Sakura thought about her words and a sheepish look came to her face.

"Ah, I mean, well, I never gave you my step-aunt's address and was wondering how exactly you found out." She quickly waved her hands in front of her face. "Not that I'm calling you a stalker or anything! I just thought it was kinda odd…" "The orphanage told me you needed a ride." She nodded and the entertainment came before an awkward silence could settle over them.

Sakura stood to meet him and Pein checked out the newest guest. It was a man in dragon outfit. His eyes looked to Sakura as she wrote him a check and asked him to quickly put on the costume's head before the children noticed. He blew the smoke from his cigar into her face and put it out in the punch bowl before slipping on the head.

"Why did you allow him to act so rudely to you?" Pein murmured as she returned to her seat beside him. "Because it's my god-daughter's first birthday party." Sakura replied evenly as she watched the dragon put on a little show for the girls. Pein's ringed eyes narrowed slightly as he found her explanation hard to believe. All of the girls at the party looked to be at least seven and the one girl with the "Birthday Girl" crown looked six.

Sakura could fell his gaze demanding for a better explanation and crossed one leg over the other. "Her parents always put their needs ahead of her own. I'm her god mother because I actually buy her clothes and toys. It really isn't much more different than when she was at the orphanage with me." She whispered the last part but surprisingly Pein still heard.

"King!" Their attention was drawn to the small girls as they stood at the top of the castle. The little girls were all starring at Pein who in return starred at them. "Defeat the dragon!" They all burs into giggles as the dragon took "threating" steps towards him. "The crown! Put on the crown!" Sakura sighed and mumbled an apology as she put the plastic gold on his head.

Pein barely raised an eyebrow in response to all the commotion. He wasn't surprised that they called him king; he would dominate over the world one day. What surprised him was the fact that girls so young knew of his greatness.

"You're supposed to "slay" the dragon." Sakura explained bringing him out of his musings and handing him a plastic sword. "I know this is a lot but the "king" had a wedding to go to and canceled last minute and you were kind of in the king's chair." Pein stood in front of the dragon before looking at Sakura. "Pay attention to me buddy, I'm your opponent." He pushed Pein making the ring eyed man glare and Sakura tense.

Uh-oh.

Shit's about to go down.

A menacing look covered his face before Pein dropped the fake sword and-BLAM! The dragon was on the ground. The girl's cheered as Pein picked up the old man by the collar of his costume. "W-wait!" Sakura quickly stood from her throne with a worried look. "The girls can't see so much violence at such a young age!" The dragon desperately nodded in agreement to Sakura's statement but he dragged the man back to where Sakura stood.

"Apologize. _Now._" Sakura's eyebrows disappeared behind her hat as Pein dropped the man at her feet. "S-sorry." "Ah…" She nodded as he scurried off and the girls cheered louder than before. "KISS THE KING! KISS THE KING!" Pein looked stoically at Sakura and she turned a little pink as she looked at her god-daughter. "B-but princess, this isn't that type of fairy tale." She began to hold her breath and Sakura blanched.

Even if Sakura breathed air into the tiny girl's lungs she'd still hold her breath until she got what she wanted. 'Damn.' Pein was handsome, with his chiseled features and confidence she could only wish to have; but she couldn't look him in the eyes if they actually did something like _that_. "You do not have to do anything you don't wish to." He didn't get to finish when she stood on the tips of her toes and pressed her lips against his.

She kissed him with more force than intended and her tongue slipped into his mouth. Realizing her slip up, she tried to part only to fell a hand at the small of her back, pushing her back to her place against his lips. The warm metal of his tongue piercing rubbed against the roof of her mouth in a massaging manner making her eyes widen. "Sakura?" She took a large step back and faced the adoptive parents of her daughter. "What are you doing?"

Sakura quickly glanced at Pein, then the girls whose attention was drawn by a butterfly, before back to the parents. "Playing pretend?"

After a silent ride to the Akatsuki's, Sakura thanked Pein for helping her at the party and picking up her and her bike before he went to his office to work. She walked a little ways through beore she ended up in an unfamiliar room. Upon entering, the first thing she heard was: "What the fuck do you want?" Sakura glared at Hidan remembering their first meeting. "You broke my mp3 player. I want a new one." He rudely scoffed, not even bothering to spare her a glance.

"Hell no. I didn't even break your shit." "Yeah you did you freaking liar." At her comment Hidan looked up and starred. Sakura's princess dress was surprisingly fitting, even if it did look like a fairy puked on it. The neck was a deep v and the long transparent sleeves reached her fingertips. "Damn bitch, who knew you had a rack!"

"Who-why...what?!" The glare on her face was replaced by shock as she turned her back to him. She had tried to sound enraged but her embarrassment was clear through her incoherent response. At the sound of his low whistle she peeked at him over her shoulder to see his gaze more…_south_. "And you've got a nice ass! I fucking love puberty!" She whipped around with one arm over her chest and clenched at her side.

"Yo-ou…freak! Oddball! You're a, a, a motherfucking pervert! Just give me the money so I can buy a new music player!" He smiled deviously from his seat but Sakura was blind to his secret. "You're a bad ass little girl and you know what the fuck happens to bad ass little girls here, right?" She brought down her arm and saw him looking from side to side. He gestured her over as if he was telling a secret and she walked over until her head was beside his. "They get punished."

Hidan's arm quickly shot out and he pulled her down so that she was laying on her stomach across his lap. He brought his hand up high above his head and quickly swung it down against her butt three times in a row. As she got up he looked very happy with himself as she looked very dissatisfied with him. "Bitch!" She screamed before she lifted her leg high above her head and brought it down onto his knee.

She didn't give two fucks if he had pretty eyes of if he was handsome, Sakura didn't _do _rude guys.

"Fuck!" Sakura was seething and watched in sick satisfaction at Hidan's kneecap was kicked down to the middle of his shin. "You do not ever under _any _circumstance _ever _lay your hands on a lady!" She ignored the sound of him withering in pain as she spoke over him. "Until you learn this, you _are _my bitch and I _am_ your queen." She knew she was saying this out of anger but it felt so damn good to finally tell him off.

Sakura quickly shoved his knee cap back into place before sauntering out of the room. Once she knew he couldn't see her, she rubbed her sore bottom as she limped down the hall because that shit _hurt so freaking bad_. "What happened to you?"

She turned her head in the direction of the voice and saw Itachi lying on a bed reading a book. "I sort of, maybe, got in a little…disagreement with a certain silver haired male." She stood straight before taking her hand off her rear-end and really looked at him.

His hair was out of his signature ponytail and he had on a pair of thin rimmed glasses. All in all, she had to admit he looked rather…cute. She felt her face reddened and saw Itachi look up from his book at her in an inquiring manner. "Why are you all the way across the hall? Come here." She scratched behind her ear, looking down the hall. "I'm fine, thanks. I like standing, it's a hobby of mine."

Itachi raised a single eyebrow with the slightest hint of amusement. "A hobby, really?" She nodded vigorously like he'd bite her if she came closer. "Come here." He couldn't help but notice she looked like a scared kitten the way she had backed into a corner. Sakura inched forward and ended at his door. She'd never been into a man's room before. She's been in her "young brother's" room at the orphanage but she'd never actually been into a grown _man's _room.

He motioned her forward with a single curl of his index finger and she reluctantly replied. His room was sparkling clean. Everything was so spick and span she felt out of place, what with birthday cake smeared on the front of her dress, but that was the least of her worries at the moment.

Once again Itachi was staring at her in the odd manner he always did. It's like he knew all of her dirty little secrets. Sakura stood in front of him feeling like she'd gone into battle naked. She began to wish he was like one of the boys at her school, were she could glance at them and they'd look the other way. But he wouldn't stop and if she tried to stare back she felt like she was sinking sinking _sinking_-

Sakura blinked and glanced the other way before her eyes started to dry out from lack of moisture. "Now I know why you look so familiar." Itachi sat up and placed his book on the bed. "You were the little girl Sasuke used to bring home." "Little girl?" She echoed after him slightly offended. She knew Sasuke was the guy in her chemistry classed that tried to tease her and was often her lap partner. "Sasuke-san's house…" Sakura slowly nodded regardless of not remembering going to Sasuke's to play.

Itachi could see the clear confusion on her face but didn't speak on it. "Don't you need your book signed?" She crossed her arms and he silently noted she never left the door frame. "I don't want you to do it. You'll only sign half your name like last time." "If you earn it, I'll finish signing it." Sakura looked at him wearily as he once again beckoned her forward and reluctantly came to stand beside his bed.

"What do I have to do?" It was obvious she was uncomfortable if the stiffness of her shoulders was anything to go by. "My glasses got scratches on them so it's harder for me to read. I just want you to read my book to me."

That's it?

That's _really _it?

Inwardly Sakura shook her head. It couldn't be that simple. Itachi slipped the glasses off of his face and gently tugged her forward by her sleeve. Sakura sat down on the edge of his bed and quickly began mumbling the words on the page before her. "I can't hear you." Itachi slid forward so that he was sitting behind her and put his legs on either side of her own. "Speak up." Sakura heaved a sigh unaware of the closeness of the owner of the current room she was in.

"The murder's one clue left behind at each crime scene is the single flower whose color pales in comparison to its…s-sa-sac-" He leaned his head onto her shoulder to peer at the word she was having difficulty reading. His lips brushed against the shell of her ear and she instinctively jumped.

"The single flower whose color pales in comparison to its sacchariferous scent." She sharply stood and snapped the book close. "Oh, so that's how you say it! I'd love to stay and feel your hot breath down my neck but silly me, forgot my community service book!" She softly knocked on her forehead and handed Itachi his book back. "At least I learned a new word today, ha ha ha!" Her laugh was obviously forced just like the smile that didn't reach anywhere near her eyes. "What was the word?"

Her fake smile fell off her face and she looked down at him in confusion. "The word?" "The new word you learned." She inwardly wished his glasses was back on, they made his eyes look less intense. "It's a little late," Sakura prepared to turn around and leave when he grabbed her clothed wrist.

"Sacchariferous." She looked into his eyes and inwardly wished she didn't. "Sac-cha-" He stood, still not letting go of her wrist. "Sacchariferous." He slowly repeated taking a step forward making her step back, "Sac-rif-" Sakura felt he back press against a wall and took a sharp intake of breath. "Sac-cha-rif-er-ous. Containing or yielding sugar." Itachi's head lowered closer to hers and he stopped mere inches from her face. "Sa-ku-ra."

Itachi knew that she was different from the way she reacted to hearing his younger brother's name. Usually girls would smile bashfully and make little comments on any interactions they've had with Sasuke. Or the sluttier ones would say how they liked himself and his younger brother. But Sakura did treat Sasuke like any other classmate and even had to take a moment to remember who Sasuke was.

"No!" Sakura screamed bringing him out of his musings as she quickly made her way to the door. "Ino told me what happens when a guy gets a girl alone in a room and I am _not _going to lose my virginity to you in a _frat house_!" Deciding that different was good and riling her up was fun, Itachi smirked. "So, not in a fraternity, right?" She crossed her arms over her chest and nodded defiantly. "Right!" He was going to tell her how misleading her little comment was but she left the room before he got a chance. 'Sacchariferous. Sakura. Basically the same.'

**Aaaaaaand done. Next chapter is Deidara visiting her at school~! A lot happens but that's all I'm telling.**

**P.S.: There's a reason as to why I keep making Sakura wear some type of hat and will be revealed in the next chapter.**


	5. Bad little artist

**I've been making longer chapters! Go me! I'm actually very pleased with the way this is turning out even if the beginning is slow. Oh and just to clear up any confusion:**

**Sensei=teacher**

**Senpai=upper classmen, or someone in a higher ranking (sounds like sempai)**

**Baka=stupid**

**Title: Sakura and her merry band of misfits**

**Summary: I've never done anything bad ever. I always do my work, listen to my elders, and shown respect to everyone I've ever met. So why am I in a mansion with a bunch of freaks that are at least seven years older than me? sakuraXmultiple**

**Disclaimer: I do no own Naruto or Play-dough or Pinocchio. But If I did, all would fail miserably with my poor business choices. **

**"Talking"**

**'Thinking'**

_**Emphasizing**_

**-Action-**

**"****Dark Zetsu" 'cause he's kickass like that**

**Chapter 5: Bad little artist**

Sakura looked up from her locker and noticed several girls standing around her. "Haruno-san~! There's this really hot blonde at the school gates looking for you!" She looked at them strangely before closing her locker door. These girls were acting like they were the best of friends when none of them had ever even looked her way before. Besides the moments she caught them trying to copy off her paper in class. "Blonde?"

The way they nodded had her afraid that their head would fall off. "Yes! About this tall, with the most beautiful electric blue eyes and _gorgeous _strawberry blonde hair!" The crowd of girls sighed dreamily making Sakura cock her head to the side. "Tall, blue eyes, and blonde?" They agreed a little more annoyed from her repeating them. "Yeah! He has a black and red trench coat too." Her eyes widened and she rushed past them.

'He wouldn't dare…would he?' When she got to the front with her "new friends" behind her, Deidara looked up from the front gate he was previously leaning against. "Sakura!" Her face blanched as everyone looked her way. 'Damn it, the one day it gets too hot for my hoodie and pants everyone notices me.' Sakura pulled the hood on her zip-up vest further down on her head and tried to walk past him and he grabbed the back pocket of her shorts.

"Where are you going, yeah?" She scowled and looked at him over her shoulder. "May I help you, _sir_?" Deidara mock pouted making all the girls (and a small percent of the guys) aw. "Sakura-chan is so cold, treating me like a stranger, un." Sakura fully turned around to face him and his pout turned into a smile at her irritation.

She was so much fun to mess with. Her usually clam façade would melt with just the right words and the reaction she gave him was beautiful. Though with their first meeting he thought she was a little boy who hadn't hit puberty. Now he saw she was an odd little girl who was self-conscious about her age.

"Why are you here?" Deidara slipped his hand into her back pocket and pushed her against him. "Can't I just come for an innocent visit, un?" Sakura quickly averted her eyes down and glared at where her chest meet his stomach. "No you can't. Now let go you're crushing my art project." He let a little space between them and noticed her did crush the rolled up white paper. "You take art, yeah? Are you any good?"

She still refused to meet his eyes and he noticed her frown. He took that as a no and fully let her go. "I'm here to take you to the house, un." Sakura nodded and they took a few steps before a red head tapped Sakura's shoulder. "He's taking you to his house in the middle of a school day? Are you two lovers?" Sakura's face reddened and the girl thought she might have made the pink-haired girl angry. "What?!" Deidara over-heard and smiled like he knew a secret no one else knew.

"Sakura-chan is like a little sister to me. Right Sakura-chan, yeah?" The girl in question looked at him suspiciously. "Yeah…" Everyone perked up and Deidara knew they were about to ask him out so he pulled Sakura along. It was a small walk before they ended up at their destination and Sakura was pulled into a pair of strong arms. "Sakura-chan's finally here! Tobi's so glad~!" She tried to look at Tobi but she was pressed too tightly to his chest.

"Let her go, Tobi-baka, yeah. You're smothering her!" Tobi sadly released her and she sadly saw her paper was slightly ripped. "Now I'm going to get points taken off." Sakura walked further in before she turned to the two older males. "Do you have any tape?" Deidara looked down to the paper in her hands and smiled deviously. As she tried to press out the wrinkles, Deidara quickly snatched the paper out of her hands and ran towards the library. "Deidara!"

She chased after the laughing blonde and Tobi followed suit. "Tobi wants to play too!" Deidara made a sharp turn and made his way to Sasori who was reading in a recliner. "Danna!" Sakura stopped a few feet away from them and Tobi flopped on the couch. "Looks like Sakura-chan is a little artist, un." He began unrolling the wrinkled and ripped paper making Sasori smirk. "Oh really?" Before she could stop them from seeing her picture they laid it across the small table in front of the couch.

"This is…" She exasperatedly dropped her book bag on the ground and sat on the arm rest of the couch. "Yes, it's a horribly drawn picture of a dog wood." Sasori and Deidara continuously starred at the paper before Deidara spoke. "It's so bad I can't even laugh, un." Sasori nodded in agreement and folded the paper back up. "Why didn't you ask for help?" Sakura calmly took back her paper before looking at them in confusion. "But…why would I ask you for help?"

At her question Tobi propped himself up on his elbows. "Sasori-senpai and Deidara-senpai make toys and birdies!" She looked even more confused from Tobi's explanation and looked at the other two males. "Baka! I don't make _birdies_. I'm an artist who makes clay sculptures!" Sasori didn't look as angry as Deidara but he was obviously mad. "I'm an actual artist who makes puppet masterpieces. Not some toy maker."

Deidara turned to Sasori looking smug with himself. "I see why Tobi said what he said concerning you, though, un. There's not much of a difference between tinker toys and your creations." The slight narrowing of Sasori's eyes didn't go unnoticed even as he smirked. He closed the book on his lap and shut his eyes with a pitying sigh. "Your little world of ignorance makes my heart bleed for you. It's so sad that you're little play-dough creations will be just a distant memory."

At the small growl Deidara emitted Sakura's eyes went a little wider. She'd never seen either male look so angry. "I don't want to hear that from someone who believes art is forever. Art is fleeting, dumb ass." Sasori made a scoffing sound in the back of his throat and finally turned to Deidara, looking pissed. "Says the idiot who thinks art isn't meant to last through the decades."

"Shut it, necrophilia!"

"Arsonist!"

"Pinocchio!"

"Tranny!"

Their argument was cut short at the sound of Sakura laughing. "I-I'm sorry," She stopped with a small smile on her face. "That was just so stupid it was funny." Tobi sat up in his chair and stepped on Sakura's book bag. "Sakura-chan laughed and smiled! Sakura-chan has never did that before!" Sakura moved down to sit beside Tobi and pulled her bag from under his foot. "You'll crush my candy." She pulled out a half-eaten chocolate bar and popped the rest into her mouth.

"Tobi wants some!" Sakura covered her mouth to keep from showing her food and spoke through a mouthful of chocolate. "There is no more." She put down her hand and shrugged carelessly. "Yes there is." Tobi pointed to her lips and smile cheerfully. "In there!" He began to lift his mask and her lips parted slightly in surprise. "Yo-"

He pressed his lips to her rosy ones and slipped his tongue inside her mouth. The chocolate had melted inside of her warm mouth and he happily scooped it into his own. His tongue was on over time as he ran it over her teeth and gums, leaving no trace of the aphrodisiac. Sakura's eyes almost popped out of her head in disbelief. Innocent little Tobi was frenching her for chocolate! What the fuck?!

Just as he started sucking her tongue to remove the chocolate on it, she was suddenly pulled away from him and sideways onto Sasori's lap. "The hell?! What's gotten into you?!" Deidara looked absolutely murderous as he towered over Tobi. "B-but, Tobi wanted chocolate!" Tobi whimpered pitifully and pulled his mask back down. "That's no excuse. Tobi."

Sasori was just as furious, if not more so than Deidara. Tobi, that sneaky little bastard! He was supposed to be the one to kiss Sakura. He was supposed to be the one that had her redder than his own hair. So why did that immature little brat get to do it first? Sakura was silent, simply clasping her mouth with both of her hands. Even as she heard Tobi's girlish squeals, Deidara's outrage profanities, and Sasori's dark aura eating up the room; she couldn't find her voice.

Sure, she's been kissed before but she'd never actually let any of her past boyfriends put his _tongue_ in it too. She glanced at Tobi and felt her face reddened to the point where she knew a tomato had nothing on her. "T-Tobi's sorry -sniff- Sakura-chan." His voice was absolutely pitiful and he hung his head. "Ju-just don't, you know, do it...you know, without permission." She wanted to scream and hit him earlier but judging by his earlier screams Deidara did enough.

"Whoa, whoa, _whoa. _Don't tell me you actually _liked _it." Deidara's eyes narrowed at the flustered girl as she avoided his eyes. "I-I never said that!" Tobi seemingly got more depressed and he looked at her with another sniffle. "Tobi's a bad boy and a bad kisser!" Sakura felt bad for him and tried to comfort him. "I, um, I never said that either…" "So you did like it?" Sasori prodded looking at her suspiciously. Though he looked calm his voice spoke volumes. "Why do you guys care anyway?"

They quieted and Sakura stood from Sasori's lap. 'Stupid confusing boys.' She walked out and around to calm down before she ended up in the kitchen. 'More memories of stupid confusing boys.' She silently thought to herself as she remembered when Kakuzu held her. Sakura wildly shook her head and opened the refrigerator. She saw a large red cake and pulled it out. "Red velvet!" Sakura absolutely loved anything sugar with sugar, just like a kid. She grabbed a fork and sat down at the kitchen island. 'They won't care if I eat just a little.'

She ate and ate and ate some more. Soon, she felt the room was spinning and her thoughts were getting less coherent. "I think…I think I'm eating myself sick…" She hic-cupped and pushed the last quarter piece of the rest of the cake away from her. "I did not know you enjoyed rum cake, Sakura-san."

Sakura looked up and saw Zetsu's half grin. "Rr-uum caked?" She slightly slurred and blinked owlishly at him. "Yes, rum cake. **I poured a shit load of rum into the icing."** He sat beside her and took her fork. **"I hate that plain shit.** You cannot get drunk of off regular run cake." He ate a piece and watched as she suddenly started busting out laughing.

"You've gots white stuffs right he." She jabbed her finger into the white icing on his cheek making him scowl. **"Hey!"** Slowly dragging it off his face, Sakura starred at the white substance on her finger. Zetsu watched her smear it on the middle of her bottom lip before giggling again. "Whoopsie daisy, I miss-ed-ed my face hole!" Right about now he wish he had a video camera. "Lemme try that's a-gain!"

She stuck out her tongue and slowly licked her lips. Zetsu's golden orbs intensified and zeroed in on her mouth. She looked at him with glazed eyes and repeated her previous action. "I wants some mores, Zetsie." Sakura whined and poked his cheek with a small pout. "I likes your white stuff." He took her finger off his cheek and ran his hand down his face. This girl needs to be more aware. "Zetsie! You gots stuffies on your hand!" True to her word, he had wiped the icing from his face on to his hand.

"I'll gets it 4 ya!" She grabbed his wrist and brought his palm to her face. A small pink tongue wiggled out from between rosy lips and dragged across the surface of Zetsu's callous hand. He shivered before taking his hand back and putting it on her head. Sakura smiled and started leaning against Zetsu. She leaned a little too far and fell off of the island's stool. With a dull thud she hit the ground and was out like a light.

So much for having a peaceful cup of tea.

**Haha! Sasori gets no love in this chapter. You do not know how much fun I had writing that scene with Tobi. I posted this chapter quickly so that I can hopefully get back into the swing of Saturday/Sunday updates. **


	6. Bad little drunkard

**Happy Father's Day! Even though I've been having so much fun typing these random chapters I feel like I'm steering off the main course. The main course being Sakura working for the Akatsuki. So, I'll be going back to that. As an added note, I just realized I've been saying "I do no own Naruto." Now I'm embarrassed.**

**Title: Sakura and her merry band of misfits**

**Summary: I've never done anything bad ever. I always do my work, listen to my elders, and shown respect to everyone I've ever met. So why am I in a mansion with a bunch of freaks that are at least seven years older than me? sakuraXmultiple**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**"Talking"**

**'Thinking'**

**"****Dark Zetsu" 'cause he's kickass like that**

**Chapter 6: Bad little drunkard**

'W-what…? W-why do my legs fell so constricted…?' Sakura tried to move her legs and heard her knee and left ankle loudly pop. The sound instantly gave her a migraine and she frowned squeezing her closed eyes tighter. "Ow." Her small sound of pain burned her throat miserably and she cracked open an eye. Only to be blinded by the sunlight pouring in from the open window. She quickly shut her eyes and propped herself on her elbows. 'Oh my…' The room spun, her head pounded, and her stomach lurched.

Never had Sakura felt so miserable.

"Ohayoo, **wild child."** Zetsu grinned as he saw the tale-tale signs of a hangover. Sakura looked at him with glazed half opened eyes and he couldn't tell if it was from the drinks or from sleep. He handed her an empty bucket and she emptied the contents of her stomach. "Party?" She looked down and saw her legs tangled in blankets. She looked behind her and saw her head was once on Kisame in the fashion of a pillow. Her foggy jade eyes fully swept the room and saw all of the other members sleep.

Her gaze returned to Zetsu for an explanation and he offered his hand. 'Maybe if I'm nice they won't report me.' He reached forward and untangled the thin sheet before Sakura fully stood. Her legs felt weak and cramped but she let Itachi pull her to their kitchen regardless. He pulled out a chair and she flinched before nodding in thanks. "Do you remember anything?" His gentle voice broke through the silence and Sakura softly shook her head from side to side. He moved to the refrigerator and pulled out a water bottle before grabbing a fruit from the counter top. When he came back and sat down beside her, she had her head buried in her arms and he assumed she was sleep.

But, she groaned pitifully and he couldn't help but to think her first hangover was cute.

"Sakura-san." She gave another groan in response and he forced her to sit up. **"Open your eyes."** Instead she opened her dry mouth and sighed in response to his darkly alluring voice. A cool sensation met her lips, slipping over her teeth and through her gums before slithering down her throat. 'Water.' Sakura grabbed the hand he was holding the water bottle with and titled her head further back. She greedily drunk the liquid and squeezed his hand to make it come out faster. Some fell down her chin and she relished in the feel of it on her hot skin.

Zetsu pulled back his hand and she finally opened her eyes. "Hey…" Her throat wasn't as sore and her hangover lessened but she wanted more water. "All gone." Sakura glanced at Zetsu to see him peeling an orange. "Can you explain what happened?" She watched the orange peeling fall to the table as he nodded. **"Eat first**, then I'll explain." Her nose scrunched up at the thought and she frowned, not wanting to puke painfully like she did earlier. He saw that and dangled an orange slice from his fingers. "It'll lessen your hangover."

Sakura looked at him incredulously and clutched her head from the light. "What are you talking about?" He chuckled and held out an orange slice. **"Eat."** She wanted to argue against him and not eat at all but he was the only one up to give her answers at the moment. Her lips parted and he placed the fruit slice on her tongue. "I thought I was just sick." She murmured after she chewed and swallowed. "What do you remember?" A thoughtful look took home on her pale face. "Eating cake…and you entering the kitchen…"

She opened her mouth again and Zetsu repeated the process. She looked just like a kitten the way she would lick her lips after she was done eating. He could feed her all day but knew there would be other distractions. Hidan stumbled in with Kisame at his side and Itachi sighed through his nose. 'Speak of the dim-witted devils.' Sakura watched Zetsu lower the orange slice away from her lips and looked at him in confusion. "There's the party girl!" She turned her attention away from him, much to his chagrin, and looked at Kisame and Hidan in surprise.

"Who would've guessed your ass was actually fucking fun when you have a few drinks in ya!" Hidan laughed boisterously and slapped her back as he sat down beside her. Sakura turned to him annoyed and spit the orange seeds from under her tongue at his face. Kisame laughed and Zestu smirked. "Hey! What the hell was that for?!" She glared, irritated at his unnecessary loudness. "That was for lying, bottom bitch. I do _not _drink." There was a long silence before Kisame and Hidan both busted out laughing.

"You actually challenged me in a drinking contest!" Kisame ruffled her disheveled pink hair and Hidan poked his head out the kitchen door. "Wake the fuck up! Kakuzu, you fucker, pay up! Sakura doesn't remember shit!" Sakura pushed Kisame's hand off of her head and started to straighten out her clothes. "Where's my vest?" She stood only to be pushed back down. "Calm your tits. You spilt sake all over yourself and had to wash the shit." She looked down at herself and saw she had on unfamiliar black shorts and her "baby sister's" t-shirt was revealed. Her converse were no longer on her feet and she only had on one sock.

"You're not showing that much skin." Kisame shrugged as she traced the large pink heart. "No, it's not that." She ran her finger along the small part of her stomach peeking from under her shirt with a small frown. "It started getting hot. I attract less attention with more clothes and I avoid skin to skin contact. Do you know how many germs people have?" They all starred at the strange girl with her strange philosophy before Pein and Kakuzu came into the kitchen, neither looking pleased.

Kakuzu glanced at Sakura with the slightest hint of irritation before shoving the owed money against Hidan's exposed chest. "It's not my fucking fault your ass lost, you sore losing motherfucker!" Pein ran a hand through his hair and looked at Hidan, agitated. "It's too early for you to be so loud. Quiet down." Hidan grumbled something about Kakuzu starting shit and flicked Kakuzu off. "How are you feeling?" Pein looked at Sakura and saw she was leaning her head on her propped up arm. "How come you guys are okay?" He leaned against the wall with a microscopic grin. "You're tolerance is lower."

Sakura grabbed her head in both her hands and whimpered. "I can't believe I drank alcohol. Now I'm going to get arrested for under aged drinking and I'll get expelled and I'll have a police record!" At their collective laughing she looked up with a slight glare. "It's not funny! I'm really going to get in big trouble!" There were tears in the corner of her eyes and they were silently awed at her oblivions. "Why would we report you?" She released the death grip on her head and looked up at Kakuzu in confusion. "Because I did something illegal." Kisame put his hand on her head and grinned down at her. "You haven't realized it yet, have you?"

She silently wondered what was with them touching before shaking her head no. "We're in the fucking black market. Why the hell would we risk being caught over one girl having a fucking drink?" Hidan glared at the money in his hands before throwing it down in front of Kakuzu. "That shit is fake! Give me my real money, you lying jackass!" Before they could fight, the kitchen door was harshly pushed open. "Shut. Up." Itachi hissed as he came in; followed by Kisame, Itachi, and Tobi.

Kisame chuckled and moved to the cabinet over the stove. "Sleeping bitch has awoken, lady and gentlemen. Where oh were is his prince?" Itachi glared, a little lazier per usually, as he wrapped his arms around her shoulders. "I prefer a princess." He mumbled as he dug his face into her neck and greedily took in her smoothness.

Sakura was just as soft as he predicted, much to his silent pleasure. She was like a living teddy bear, soft and comforting. "Get off of me." She felt him murmur something incoherent and she crossed her legs while ignoring the male on her back. "Now that you're all awake," She began, making their attention shift from their hate glares at Deidara, to look attentively her. "Would someone _please _explain what happened?"

She felt agitated the fact that all of them knew something about her that she didn't.

She's had that feeling before.

She hates that feeling.

"You won't find it pretty." Sasori muttered before Tobi happily put in his two cents. "Tobi thinks Sakura-chan is always pretty!" When he spoke up, she looked at Tobi in silent shock, much like she had when he kissed her. His mask wasn't on his face! And he was…admiringly handsome without it. His features were flawless, aside from the lightest scar running from the top of his closed eye lid, to the dimple in his cheek. Sakura closed her gaping mouth and cleared her throat. "Where's your mask…?" She began slowly as if she were gently breaking the news to him.

Sasori chuckled and dug into his pants pocket. "These should be explanation enough." He spread many pictures around the kitchen table and they all gathered around. "Kakuzu's too cheap to let us buy a camcorder so all we had to record your first drinking rampage with were an old Polaroid, un." He held up one picture in particular where Sakura was wearing Tobi's mask and he was wearing her vest. She looked like a little girl going trick or treating and he looked constricted in her small cloth. Sakura abruptly stood and woke Itachi from his peaceful slumber.

Low blood pressure was a dozy.

He shivered from the sudden loss of heat and looked past her to see what all the commotion was about. "No way…" Her eyes went to one where she was with a group of unfamiliar girls and laughing her ass off as one was taking shots from the glasses lined up on her thighs. "Who are they?" Zetsu followed her eyes and smirked lightly. "The "Goddesses of Anarchy" soroity. **Or as you call 'em, you're "Bad Bitches." **He had stopped trying to feed her long ago and had brushed the remaining aside. The girl herself scanned the pictures, looking like a lost child.

The earlier picture of her and Tobi.

Kisame holding her upside down as she drunk from a keg.

Deidara holding her bridal style as they both posed for the picture.

Itachi lowering a cherry into her mouth by the stem as she laid her head on his lap.

Hidan with their right arms intertwined as they poured their drinks into one another's mouth.

Zetsu taking shots from her belly button as she sat on the hood of their car.

Sasori and her sipping out of a large picture with two fun straws.

Pein and her toasting what appeared to be an imported wine, each having their own bottle.

Kakuzu carrying her on his back as she slept with her head on his broad shoulder.

By the end of it all Sakura's face was deep red with embarrassment and she was sitting on a wooden stool. But there was one small fact that she couldn't ignore.

She had a broad smile on in all of the pictures.

"O-okay. So how did all of this happen…?" Pein looked at her but through his impassive eyes she could see the barest hint of amusement. "Cake." She looked at him blankly and saw the amusement increase, if only a little. "You ate Zetsu's rum cake." Her gaze went from the amused orange-haired man to the half and half plant lover. "It was an old recipe. **Meaning I put at least three bottles of rum in that shit." **Sakura let her head dropped but then sat back up at the reminder of the shorts she was wearing.

"Fine, fine. But whose shorts am I wearing?" Hidan grinned and puffed out his chest proudly. "Those aren't fucking shorts." She looked at him confused before slightly pulling on the waist band. "They're my damn boxers." Her face scrunched up and she glanced back down at her…his, underwear. "Are they clean…?" Hidan looked offended by the inquiry and Deidara laughed. "Probably not, yeah." The two began to engage in a heated argument and Sakura stood. "Well, I am sorry you all had to see me in such a fashion."

Sakura bowed respectively and when she stood to her full height, sported a small blush. "I will act more accordingly next time we met." She glanced up at the clock in their kitchen and saw she had missed half the school day. "Well…I'll see you later…and will be back for my vest when I am more properly clothed." Tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear, she bowed one last time before leaving out.

She put a hand to her chest as she walked out, willing her thudding heart to quiet down. Damn, she had never been so embarrassed! Not only did she leave the pictures, or "evidence" as she liked to call it, she left behind her bag and never got her sock and shoe, wherever they were. The hand that was on her chest clutched the spot where her heart was before she felt something poke her from inside her bra.

Making sure no one was looking, she dug inside her cleavage and saw a laminated, folded piece of paper. Warily, she opened it and saw a picture of her standing around all the Akatsuki. She sighed and smiled discreetly before placing the photo back between her breasts. Maybe she could be a bad little girl just this once.

**Idc what anyone says, Itachi oozes sex. Sakura will now attempt be back on track with the whole community service and try to do actual errands. If I've made any errors or anything is unclear, please don't hesitate to correct me. Just do it in a civil/polite manner.**

**P.S: A Polaroid is a camera were you don't take the camera somewhere to get the pictures developed, the quality isn't the best, and you're eyes usually look red. Very vintage, compared to modern technology. It's the instagram logo, to put it simply. **


	7. Bad little hostess

**I know I said I wasn't going to have Ino back. I lied. Thank-you all for supporting me for so long. I got a guest review from lazyasshole and wanted to clarify when I said Kakuzu wouldn't let them get a digital camera, I meant it as in he already had a Polaroid and felt there was no need to get a new camera when his worked perfectly fine. Yep, Kakuzu's a penny pincher.**

**Title: Sakura and her merry band of misfits**

**Summary: I've never done anything bad ever. I always do my work, listen to my elders, and shown respect to everyone I've ever met. So why am I in a mansion with a bunch of freaks that are at least seven years older than me? sakuraXmultiple**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the Frisbee toy**

**"Talking"**

**'Thinking'**

**"****Dark Zetsu" 'cause he's kickass like that**

**Chapter 7: Bad little hostess**

Sakura wanted to sink into the floor underneath her feet and never ever come back out. "What are…what are you…wearing?!" Ino yelled between bouts of laughter at the sight of her best friend. Said best friend had a bright and sleeveless yellow dress with pure white gloves reaching her elbows, three large stick-less lollipops where the chest was, suckers along the bottom hem, and bright yellow heels. Her locks that stopped the length of her sternum were in loose curls and a sucker crown sat comfortably on top of her head.

All in all, she looked like a less-curly and taller version of princess Lolly.

"Smile!" Ino took a picture of her with her phone and grinned. "That one's going to Itachi." Sakura's face blanched and she grabbed Ino's phone just to see the words _Message Sent_. "Why would you do that to me?" The smile on Ino's face fell as she saw the look of betrayal Sakura wore. "Because I wanted the orphanage's adoption festival to go well!" She happily chirped and dug in her purse for her mascara. "You need to look the part."

Sakura let her friend pant her face and frowned at Ino. "How is letting Itachi know about this going to help?" The blonde in question put away her mascara and pulled out some eye shadow. "Because Itachi is a part of a fraternity. Fraternity's usually get a lot of money from sponsors to support a worthy cause. The orphanage needs donations. The orphanage is a worthy cause. The orphanage gets cash and the Akatsuki gets fame." She put away the make-up and grabbed Sakura's hands excitedly. "Everyone wins!"

Ino was far too happy about her plan for Sakura to slap her friend like she wanted. "Okay, say I go along with this messed up idea. Do you really think they actually like me enough to give me money?" The blonde thought back to when she heard Sasuke griping about Itachi boasting about having a picture with the older Uchiha and Sakura in it, but didn't mention it. "Yeah, I think they do."

Sakura released a long and weary sigh then nodded her consent. "Okay. You win." Ino smirked tossing her hair over her shoulder. "Don't I always?" At her smug voice, Sakura forced a smile. "Yeah, in eating contest." The corner of the "pig's" lip twitched and she laughed humorlessly. "Well, I guess we can't always be like you and have great ideas racking around in our large foreheads. Oops, I meant to just say heads!"

They both forced out small laughs before silently glaring at one another.

"Whoa…" Once again, Sakura felt like sinking into the ground under her feet. "H-hello! Welcome to, to C-candy land…!" She forced her biggest and brightest smile as she held her arms high in the air. Deidara, Kisame, and Hidan were openly laughing; Kakuzu, Itachi, Sasori, and Pein were smirking; while Tobi looked absolutely amazed. "Join us, in a sugary sweet adventure!" Her cheeks were beginning to hurt from smiling as she gestured them in.

"CANDY LAND! CANDY LAND!" Tobi ran into the large institution as they rest of the Akatsuki calmly followed. "What's with the outfit?" Kakuzu asked as Sakura massaged her aching cheeks. "Ah…well, every year the orphanage has a theme for its fundraiser/adoption days and this year was Candy Land." He hummed lightly as he looked up at all the candy-decorations. "How much did all this cost?" Sakura was a little surprised at how talkative he was, considering the look he gave her when he lost the bet, but snorted none too lady like and looked up at Kakuzu.

"I made all of this from the past themes this orphanage had. You see the "frosting" on the little "ginger boy's" shirt and the stair's railing?" He glanced at the decoration before wordlessly nodding. "They're the cobwebs from the Halloween party two years ago." Now it was his turn to be surprised and barely avoided stepping over a little "ginger girl" as they walked. "You don't throw them away?" Sakura shook her head with a small smile. "We can't afford to! Why throw it away when it's still perfectly good?"

He then noticed the large bags under her eyes the light eye shadow failed to completely cover up. "Looks like you aren't an idiotic drunkard, after all." He ignored the shocked look on her face and plucked a sucker from her crown. "Sadist." The word slipped past her lips before she could stop it causing his odd green eyes to seemingly glow in amusement. "You don't know the half of it." He pulled down his mask revealing a twisted smirk and bit the sucker in half making Sakura flinch.

'I'm never staying alone in the same room as him again.' As Hidan walked toward them she saw his look turn back to disinterest. "Why the fuck is there no booze in this shit hole?!" Kakuzu let out an annoyed sigh through his nose and walked off. "Stop cursing! There are children here!" Sakura hissed and he rudely scoffed with a roll of his eyes. "I don't give a fuck-" She grabbed him by the front of his shirt and dragged him away from everyone, more specifically, the children.

"Listen here, you dumb ass mother fucker!" Sakura venomously hissed as she shoved him roughly against the wall. "I didn't want your shitty self or your ass-buddies here in the first fucking place!" His eyes widened as she chewed him out, never being so bold in front of him before. "Now you will either stop all your damn swearing or shut the fuck up before I have to remind you that you _are _my bitch, bitch! Do you fucking understand me?!"By now Sakura's cheeks were incredibly red and her curls had fallen to frame her heart shaped face.

Hidan had never been so turned on.

"Bitch!" Sakura yanked him down so that his face was mere inches from her own. A drunken smile found its way to his lips as he roughly cupped her chin. "You're so fucking hot when you're angry." She shoved him off her and back against the wall making his smile grow. "Bitch, watch you're filthy. Ass. Mouth." The look in her eyes intensified causing a delicious shiver to run down his spine. She was _not _going to let him corrupt the children. "You're useless." At the sound of said children coming near she released him.

"Clean yourself up, you look like a mess." He watched her waltz out and laughed to himself. Even a princess will fight for her people. "Hey Sakura, yeah." She looked over her shoulder at Deidara and saw two girls braiding his hair. She put a hand over her mouth and barely concealed her giggles as the girls copied his greeting. "A little help, yeah?" Sakura shooed off the girls, much to their disappointment, and sat on the purple "gum drop" beside the green one he was on.

"I, uh, like your…new style." At his annoyed look she let out a small giggle. "They probably thought you were a girl." Deidara started unbraiding his hair and shrugged. "I guess it can't be helped being as beautiful as I am, un." This time Sakura openly laughed at him and he gave her that secretive smile, full of hidden intentions. "I don't see why you're laughing. You should be able to relate considering people mistaken you as a middle-schooler, un." Sakura glared before Deidara pinched her cheek.

"Nu-uh! You look like a transvestite!" Her voice sounded slightly funny and he released the smooth flesh. "Real mature, yeah. But _you _still have those baby fat cheeks, un." Deidara poked said cheek and she pouted before rubbing her cheek in an insecure manner. "My cheeks aren't fat." Sakura looked at his high cheek bones and glared slightly in an envious manner.

First his hair is better than hers, then his cheeks are too? That is _so _not fair.

"Sure they are." He leaned forward and laid a soft kiss on one of her round cheeks. "See? Only baby-fat cheeks feel that soft on the lips, un." Sakura's cheeks turned red making him chuckle as he cupped the one his lips were on seconds ago. "And only those chubby cheeks turn such a pretty shade of red." Deidara laughed as Sakura literally shook off his hand. "Baka baka ba-ka! How would you feel if I went around kissing your cheeks whenever I felt like it?!"

Deidara smiled broadly and ran his thumb across her other cheek. "Is that an offer, yeah?" Sakura turned with her nose high in the air and hurriedly stalked out of the room. She got about three steps from said room before Tobi ran up to her and hugged her by her waist, knocking her into a nearby chair with the force.

"Wh-what's wrong with you?" He sobbed into her dress as she held her arms up, unsure of where to put the ligaments. "The bad little kids took Tobi's mask and used it as a Frisbee and broke it~!" He dug his head back into her lap and she sighed. "It's ok, we'll get you a new one." She softly rubbed his back with one hand and patted his head with the other. "R-sniff-really?" He looked at her with a puppy dog pout and she felt her face reddened. "Really."

This made him instantly brighten up and he hugged her tighter than before. "Thank-you Sakura-chan! Sakura-chan is so smart and pretty and Sakura-chan always smells really good and is always so nice to Tobi!" She blushed a little more and smiled shyly. Tobi was probably the sweetest thing in the entire house. "Uh…thank-you, Tobi. You're nice too." The smile on her face vanished when Tobi suddenly grasped her free hand.

"Sakura-chan didn't call Tobi, Tobi-san!" Sakura let out an uncomfortable laugh and looked at the hands holding her own so tightly. "Um…yeah…" Tobi continued to smile even as a small blush came to his cheeks, making her raise an eyebrow. "Then, will Sakura-chan call Tobi, Tobi-senpai?" Sakura rubbed the back of her head sheepishly before she patted his hands. "I don't know about all of _that_..."

Tobi looked like a kicked puppy making her wince. "W-well…I guess when no one is around…" He started to look hopefully as Sakura's hand left his to once again rub the back of her head. "Tobi…senpai…" Sakura let out a startled squeak as Tobi stood only to fully glomp her to the ground. He was worse than Naruto: at least she could avoid his. "Yay! Tobi is finally a senpai! Thank-you best friend Sakura-chan!" She sat on her elbows and gave a weak smile despite the pain in her back.

"Uh-huh. Can you get up now Tobi, um, senpai?" He nodded and helped her to her feet. "Tobi will go get Sakura-chan sweets because Tobi is a good boy!" Tobi excitedly ran off (in the direction opposite of the kitchen) and Sakura sighed. She'd been doing that an awful lot lately. She felt a soft weight on top of her head and turned to see Itachi behind her, holding her book bag.

Sakura reached up and felt her crown as Itachi smirked. When did she drop it? "It seems as if I'm always returning your things." She took back her things with a small "thank-you" and peered inside. Her vest, missing shoe and sock, study supplies, and her community service book. She unconsciously glared at it as she pulled it out. Sakura blinked at the poor doodle of her on the cover before flipping it open. "You…" Itachi raised an eyebrow as Sakura starred down at the contents of the book. "I…?"

Her head suddenly raised and she glared at him furiously. But Itachi being Itachi looked at her as if it came from a newborn puppy. "You still haven't signed your name all the way!" He smirked making a twitch take residence in her right eyebrow. "Hn." That small sound set her off edge and she rolled up the service book in both hands before raising it high above her head. She swung her arms down and he easily dodged the attack.

Sakura fell forward but balanced herself before making a second attempt to hit the brunette. Itachi, already seeing this coming, held both her wrist together in one hand. "Let me…go!" She struggled and his smirk widened. "Bad little girls don't get rewarded." Sakura frowned up at him before sticking out her tongue. "Yeah, well, I already know I'm not little so blegh! Besides, I read you a book what else could you want?"

Itachi's answer was almost immediate and he tugged her forward so that she fell against his chest. "A kiss." Her struggling ceased and she straightened herself. "Eh?" He stepped forward, closing the small distance she had created. "A _kiss_." Sakura looked around wondering why this room was so _fucking _empty and inwardly panicked when Itachi leaned his face towards her own.

His crimson eyes watched Sakura intently as her face flushed and she screwed her eyes shut. He was close enough to where he could see the shadows her long and curled eye lashes created. His top lip brushed against her bottom lip in the lightest touch before he reluctantly pulled back. Sakura cracked open an emerald eye when she no longer felt his hands on her wrist. Her eyes shined in innocent confusion and he gave a forced chuckle.

"Wha-" She blushed embarrassed and pushed herself away from him. "Where you anticipating the kiss, little one?" Her blush darkened and this time he stood still as she hit his shoulder with the booklet. He'd been lying himself if he said he wasn't, but there were too many people around. "N-no! Why would anyone?! I don't even like the candy kisses, so, just…move!" Sakura pushed him out of her way and stalked into the kitchen just to run into someone's back. "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't-"

When she came face to face with Sasori, her expression turned sour and she stopped her apology. "Oh, it's you." He tsked softly before tilting his head to the side in an amused manner. "You're not very sweet for a princess made of suckers." She tried to cross her arms but the three large saran wrapped lollipops on her boobs made it difficult. "They're called lollipops." She was princess _Lolly _after all. "Ah," He bowed dramatically with a playful smirk. "I apologize your highness."

She frowned at being mocked before remembering the booklet in her hand. "Yeah. Anyway, sign this." Sasori raised an eyebrow and softly scoffed. "Why would I when you've only been rude to me?" Sakura could tell by the glint in his eyes he was thoroughly enjoying making her angry. "Your face pisses me off." Once again Sasori tsked softly much to her chagrin. "Whatever happened to the sweet little hermit girl?"

Sakura breathed in and out to calm herself before smiling. "I'm sorry. How can I make it up?" Sasori put his hand on his chin in a thoughtful manner and she sucked her teeth to see he was really thinking about it. "Go on a date with me." She stared at him blankly even as her cheeks flushed. "It's your job to be a service to the community, right? I'm a part of the community that you have to service."

She stuttered not liking how he was re-wording her community service. "Y-yeah, but…but…" Sasori flicked her button nose and she clutched it in surprise. "Quirky and cute." He leaned forward and pressed her against the counter. Sakura protested him invading her personal bubble until he leaned back with a pen in his hand. "Just free your schedule next week so we can go play."

Sasori signed her book and saw the contemplative look on her face. "I guess going out to play wouldn't be all that bad." He smiled like the cat that ate the canary and tucked the pen behind her ear. "Don't forget." She watched him walk off and shrugged before tucking her book and the pen back into her bag. She walked as fast as her high heels would allow until she stopped at the playground in her back yard.

Sakura was met with the sight of a disgruntled looking Kisame with about eight kids using him like a living jungle gym. Her face was blank as she watched him try and pick them off one by one before she busted out laughing. This caused everyone to look up in surprise as the melodic sound filled the air. "Sa-Sakura?" She looked up and saw his cheeks a slight purple color; the expression on his face looking like a kid caught with their hand in the cookie jar. This only made her laugh harder and she clutched her sides.

"Y-your…bl-blushing…p-purple!" She exclaimed between laughter as Kisame finally got the children off of his person. "Who are you laughing at, chibi-chan?!" Kisame yelled but Sakura couldn't hear it over her own laughter. After she collected herself, she wiped the tear from her eyes and stood on one of the tires half way in the ground. She ruffled his hair and smiled with some pink staining her cheeks. "I'm sorry. It's just I never would've imagined that my Babe would be good with children."

Sakura paused in her ruffling and looked at her hand before running her fingers through his hair. "Wow. I would've thought that you had enough grease up here to turn my gloves black, considering how spiky you hair is." He let out an audible groan at the feel of her nimble fingers massaging his scalp making her stop. "Did that hurt?" When he didn't answer Sakura took back her hand and looked at the new parents play around with their son and or daughter.

"How did you end up back here?" She felt a tug on her dress and saw a toddler run off with one of her suckers. "I'm not a big fan for sweets so I came back here just to end up as these brats play thing." Sakura frowned and placed her hands on her hips. "What do you mean brats? All of my otoutos and imoutos are very well behaved." Kisame scoffed before falling ungracefully on to the tire next to her own. "They're little hell raisers, they need to be detained."

Sakura glared at him and he couldn't help but think she looked like a playground bully with the way she towered over him. "Don't make me hurt you like I did Hidan." Kisame laughed and Sakura lifted her leg in a well-aimed kick for his jaw. He _barely _missed it before catching her ankle while it was still in the air. "Now that wasn't very princess-like." Kisame lifted her leg over his head and she pulled down her dress.

"Well, well. Chibi-hime came prepared! She has on tights _and _shorts!" Sakura scowled willing her face to cool down as she balanced herself. "Come on, Babe! Let go or I'll-" "You'll what?" He questioned with a smug smile as he lifted her leg to the point where her legs where in a vertical line. She knew from her current angle that she'd only fall and look stupid if she tried to fight so she opted for the next best thing. "I'll _scream_." His smile fell as Sakura took a deep breath through her mouth.

"Nooooo~! This perverted man is peeking up my dress~!" Crocodile tears gathered in her eyes as she played the ever hopeless, woe is me, damsel in distress. Several eyes turned their way and Kisame hissed at her to be quiet. "_Saku_-" "No~! Get your hands away from there!" He quickly dropped her leg causing her to slip and fall off the tire. "Ow! You're hurting me!" The look on his face was priceless as the other adults came.

Sakura stuck her tongue out at him and ran into the house silently cheering at her victory. Not only did Kisame look shady considering he (and the rest of the Akatsuki) had on their trench coats; but the part of the playground they were on had tall trees that shaded the area and made him appear like a pedophile messing with an innocent girl. Sakura stopped once she reached the kitchen and smiled to herself. 'Payback's a bitch. Next time you'll think twice before messing with _the_ Haruno Sakura!'

"Now to get rid of the rest of the Akatsuki." "Kick us out? **Why, not enough diabetes to go around?" **Sakura turned and laughed lightly at the sight of a curious Zetsu. "Oh you heard that?" Zetsu chuckled and nodded. "Yes. **You're pretty loud for someone so small****.****" **Ignoring the passive-aggressiveness of dark Zetsu, Sakura hopped up and sat on the kitchen's counter. "Why would you care? Don't tell me you're actually enjoying yourself." She didn't like the way Zetsu always had to look down when they talked; so when she sat on the counter the two were, for once, eye to eye.

"Believe it or not, yes. It is out first time visiting your home. **I wonder if you're as sweet as you look****.****" **Sakura thought he was referring to the candy on her dress and nodded. "Mind if I have a taste?" Once again she nodded and Zetsu put his hands on either side of her body. His head dipped down and he dragged his tongue along the length of her shoulder. She shivered and tried to back up only to hit her head on the kitchen's cabinet.

"Ow~! St-stop it, you freak!" Zetsu either didn't hear or ignored the insult and repeated the action. "You really are a wonder, Sakura-san.** You smell like cherries, your skin is as pale as white chocolate, and you taste like strawberries****.****"** She stiffened as she heard him take a big whiff of her hair. "U-um…y-you too…?" Sakura reached behind her for something to distract him as she saw Zetsu open his mouth near her neck.

'This fucker is gonna bite me!' She never found out if he really was because she grabbed the nearest thing (a candy apple) and shoved it in his mouth. Zetsu took a step back in surprise and Sakura took that as her chance to make her grand escape. 'Thank God! I have get away from these guys…' She made a mad dash for the stairs and turned several corners before she came across her room.

No parents would be in her room, being too focused on the younger children, so she knew she could relax. Sakura turned on the small radio on her dresser and took off her crown before placing it on said crowded dresser. This is what she did every festive adoption day. Listen to music in her bedroom until she fell asleep, avoiding the parents and only coming out when one of her "siblings" wanted to say good bye. Except this year, she was out for far longer than usual all thanks to the Akatsuki.

Sakura sighed and kicked off her heels in random directions until she heard a soft grunt. She looked up and saw Pein looking irritated. "Wh-wh-wh-why are you in my room?!" He calmly turned to fully face her and she blushed. He had saw the picture she had thumb tacked to her closet door. Pein parted his pierced lips and four simple words left his mouth. "Merry band of misfits." Her blush intensified as he read the caption from the small picture she had taken with them all.

"I-it's not my fault you're all so weird…" Sakura half-heartedly huffed causing Pein to smirk. Her eyes fell on his lips and she remembered exactly _where _those lips were once upon a time. Her ceasing blush returned at full force and she looked down at her feet. 'Wait! We were just playing pretend, right? It's like the kiss with Tobi. He did it with innocent intentions, Pein only did it to help me!' Pein's smirk fell when he saw Sakura bow deeply.

"I-I'm sorry you had to kiss me the other day. I didn't think the girls would even _know _about kissing." She gave a small laugh and glanced at the picture on her closet. "If only the "prince" had shown up…" The way he clenched his jaw went unnoticed by Sakura who was too enraptured in her own thoughts. _"Prince?" _At the darker tone Pein's voice took on Sakura looked at him in shock.

"Why would you want a prince when you have a king-, no, a god?" She blinked in surprise as she noticed it was suddenly pouring outside. 'But there were no clouds a second ago…' Pein took a step forward and Sakura moved like she was going to run but the look in his eyes made her sit on the edge of her bed. The amused gleam in his ringed orbs had disappeared to be replaced by a look of…anger? But it didn't seem like his anger was directed at her. "Kissing you wasn't an inconvenience."

Sakura looked at him in confusion but nodded for him to continue. "If I truly didn't wish to kiss you I wouldn't have." The look in his eyes softened to the comforting magenta he usually regarded her with. "Open your eyes already." There was an annoyed and (pleading? Exhausted?) edge to his voice that left her even more confused. "What do you-?" Tobi busted into the room and grinned widely.

"Tobi found Sakura-chan! Tobi found Sakura-chan!" He had chocolate smeared over his mouth and his arms where filled with sweets. Pein sighed and turned to look out the small condensation-covered window. "Tobi is a good boy and Tobi got Sakura-chan all of the candies!" He dumped the candy on her lap and she looked at them in surprise. "When you say all, do you mean-" Tobi nodded vigorously and pulled more candy out of his robe.

"Oi!" Kisame walked in with a scowl and Sakura hid a smirk. "Whatever is the matter?" Before he could chew her out, Hidan pushed past him and grinned down at her. "Hey motherfucker, we have some unfinished business!" One by one the Akatsuki came in to her too small room and she groaned loudly.

'I JUST wanted to SLEEP!'

**TEN PAGES! WOO-HOO! Okay, so I know I was supposed to have Sakura do more community work but I couldn't help it! She really will the next chapter but, hey, Sasori counted the promise of a play date as community service, so, yeah. Ino and Sakura are still good friends they just piss each other off with their snarky comments. I hope this wasn't too much of a letdown and when I said Sakura was princess Lolly I was referring to the original one from the original candy land with slight modifications, i.e. the longer hair and gloves.**

**P.P.S: I HAVE A REWARD! Anyone who can guess what I did in this chapter that I didn't do in the other chapter wins a one-shot with the pairing of their choice. **


	8. Bad little assistant

**Hi. My friend passed in a car accident and there was a family dispute and I lost my muse equaling, no updates. That's why I'm a little late this time around.**

**Title: Sakura and her merry band of misfits**

**Summary: I've never done anything bad ever. I always do my work, listen to my elders, and shown respect to everyone I've ever met. So why am I in a mansion with a bunch of freaks that are at least seven years older than me? sakuraXmultiple**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**"Talking"**

**'Thinking'**

**"****Dark Zetsu" 'cause he's kickass like that**

**Chapter 8: Bad little assistant**

"I'm still a minor, you know. My record is clean enough to where _I'd _go to a juvenile detention center and _you _would be in the slammer."

"Eh? You wouldn't break me, yeah?"

"Why would I help a criminal?"

"That's okay, I'll just say you're an accessory. Besides I'm too sexy for the slammer, un. Now hand me that over there."

"Okay…w-wait…is this _c4_?!"

Deidara grinned at the shell-shocked pinkette and grabbed the crate from her hands. "Maybe, maybe not, yeah. Why?" Sakura shook her head and peeked over Deidara's shoulder and into the large pot. "Because you dragged me out to help you in this clearing in the forest but haven't told me what you're making." He held out his hand and she handed him a large polished stick. "I did tell you, yeah. It's art." She frowned as he stirred the mixture and her head hovered over his shoulder. "Art? Are you sure it's safe and I _won't_ get in trouble?" He turned and gave her a quick peck on her cheek.

"I'm a professional Sakura-chan, yeah. I know what I'm doing." Sakura wiped her cheek with exaggerated slowness and he sniggered at the red on her face. "D…don't kiss my cheek!" Deidara turned back to his concoction and smirked discreetly. "I was actually aiming for your lips. I just missed, yeah." He murmured under his breath as Sakura stopped rubbing her cheek with her sleeve. "Did you say something?" He smiled and grabbed a handful of the white substance from the large witch-like pot. "Just that it's done, yeah."

Sakura stared blankly at the shape-less object in Deidara's hand before looking up at him. "This is it? _This _is why you made me help you bring all that stuff outside?" When she said "that stuff" Sakura jabbed her thumb over her shoulder and pointed at the large pile behind her. "No. You're about as impatient as Sasori-danna, un." She crossed her arms looking slightly offended from his claim. "I am nothing like him. I just don't like coming outside without a reason." He began to mold his creation all the while looking at Sakura. "Want to see something?"

He brushed away the hair covering his one eye revealing his eye scope. He smiled at her astonished look and saw her eyes flash with surprise, curiosity, and…empathy? He hid his own surprise and held up the finished bird. She tore her gaze away from his eye and turned it to the artificial animal. Her eyes widened in astonishment and she leaned in closer looking at the bird with a calculating air. "You brought me here and made _this _without looking?" Deidara watched her expression closely as her eyes studied the bird's spread tail feathers, intricate wings, and hollowed eyes. A few moments of silence past by before Sakura stood to her full height.

A breath-taking smile came to her heart-shaped face as she clasped her hands behind her. "That's so cool!" Deidara found himself smiling along with Sakura and she looked him in the eyes. "Do you think you could make me one?" He smiled that I-know-something-you-don't smile and held the bird at eye level with her. "Remember, this is art. Art is fleeting: here for a moment and gone in the next, un!" She nodded slowly but unsurely and he tossed the bird high in the air. "But most importantly,"

Her eyes left the bird just in time to see Deidara adjust the scope on his eye as he stared at his creation. "Art is a bang, yeah." Sakura could've sworn she heard him mutter something like "Katsu" before the small bird burst into a display of colors. Deidara carefully gauged her expression and saw the look of amazement cover her features. The different hues of blues, greens, yellows, and reds reflected in her eyes as her cheeks flushed. After the little show was over Sakura turned to the artist himself.

"Are you a pyrotechnic?!" Sakura excitedly exclaimed with her eyes sparkling. "No, just an artist, yeah." She jumped up and down on the heels of her feet with her hands out to catch the bits of clay that rained down afterwards. "Do you think I can come over later so I can see them at night!?" Realizing how childish she was acting, she immediately stopped and looked down at the giant pot. "I-I mean…er, i-if it's not an in…inconvenience…" The dying blush on her cheeks darkened as she refused to meet his eyes. Suddenly, Deidara grabbed Sakura and pulled her forward. "Hey-!"

His lips smashed against hers and he pulled her closer, the only thing separating the two was her small hands against his chest. He didn't hesitate to stick his tongue in her mouth and memorize every crevice. Sakura tried backing away but feeling the low animalistic-like growl vibrate through his chest made her freeze in alarm. She squeezed her eyes shut, unsure of what to do to get him off of her. Deidara, holding her hands during the kiss, brought them behind his head to close the small space between them. It felt like they would never separate until she was suddenly pulled away from the blonde. Sakura greedily suck in mouth-fulls of air and glanced down at the hands around her waist.

Large and blue.

"I knew I heard Deidara's boom go off but I didn't expect to see this." As Deidara took a step towards the two, Kisame held Sakura up and let her sit on his wide shoulder. Deidara, far too dazed to correct Kisame's comment on his art, merely panted and looked at Sakura longingly. She unconsciously backed up and Kisame put his hand on her thigh to keep her from falling off backwards. "What the-what kind of brother are you?!" Deidara didn't register her words, only the fact that her plump lips were moving. "Brother?" Kisame echoed and Sakura shyly explained as they walked away.

Kisame abruptly stopped and sat Sakura on her own two feet. "Your job for today will be cleaning the pool." She looked down at the drained cesspool he called a swimming pool and scrunched up her face in disgust. The water was a murky dark green, there were dead leaves covering the skim surface, and she mosquitos, fruit flies, and other insects along the surface. "Any questions?" Kisame handed her a giant janitor like broom and she looked up at him with a frown.

"I'm pretty sure I saw something wink at me in there." He laughed and patted her shoulder making her frown turn into a pout. "I'm serious! How am I supposed to even get the water out?" Sakura watched as he walked to the garage and pulled out an industrial size bottle of soap, bleach, chlorine and a water hose before dropping it at her sneaker-clad feet. "Luckily for you, you just have to pull on the rope and it'll all drain out." He popped a gasmask on her face and she took a slight step back in surprise. "Well…what are you going to be doing this whole time? Are you going to help me?"

Again, he laughed good-naturedly before plopping on a nearby lawn chair. "Me? I'm going to supervise." Sakura gave him an 'are-you-serious?' look and he nodded. She stalked over to the rope and untied it from the once-silver ladder. "Now just tug it real hard." After wrapping it around her hand a couple of times, she pulled with all the strength in her seven-teen year old body and pulled the rope to finally see the plug holding in all of the "water".

Sakura got on her skinny-jean covered knees and looked over the edge of the pool, watching it all slowly sink down. "Don't get too close or it'll suck you in by that long hat of yours." Judging by the way it all sank down, it wasn't hard to believe him. The pool drained until it suddenly stopped with an odd gurgling sound. "Uh-oh." Kisame left his cozy chair and stood beside the squatting teen. "It's clogged." She looked at him and nodded slowly but unsure. "So that means…I can't finish until it's fixed?" He nodded and she got a hopeful look in her eyes until Kisame patted her head.

"Well, better get going." She looked at him incredulously as an amused smile curled his lips. "I-in there…? You…what? I-I can't, it's at least…" Sakura paused and stood, putting the inner side of her right hand to the front of her waist. "This high!" Kisame pushed her towards the ladder by the small of her back. "Please Babe, I-I can't do this! You're…you're supposed to be one of the nice ones…!" He ignored her pleas and lowered her down. "You're tough Chibi-chan, you can do it." Sakura sunk in the sludge and bit her lip to keep from whimpering.

She could feel the mud pooling in her shoes, the tiny insects crawling into her pants, even the leaves seemed to circle around her in a mocking dance. Her eyes began to water but she wouldn't let herself cry now. If she did, he'd win and she really would seem like a big baby who couldn't handle a little dirt. Taking a deep breath, the stink surrounding her choking her slightly, she began to trudge through. As Sakura attempted to beat mission impossible, she didn't notice the admiring way Kisame was looking at her.

He had expected her to scream out and curse his name, or have a panic attack; even a temper tantrum from her wouldn't have surprised him. But what did surprise him was when she pressed down her shiver of disgust and made her way through the swamp. Really he was only kidding with her, pushing her to her limit and waiting for the ear-piercing "NO!" telling him that she had enough. The no never came and instead she went through with it-just to spite him. A large grin came to his sharpened teeth. Maybe the midget was more than she appeared.

Sakura had finally reached the pool and looked at Kisame over her shoulder. "I need gloves." He shrugged one shoulder carelessly. "Unless you brought some, you're shit out of luck." She growled lowly to herself and squatted down to manually remove the clog. 'Don't scream, don't scream, don't scream, don't scream!' Inwardly repeating her mantra, she got shoulder deep until she felt something and quickly yanked it up. The color from her face drained as she ended up pulling up an animal carcass. She bit her tongue and threw the carcass out by its boney tail as the sludge fully left.

"Good work! Now the hard part is over." Kisame turned on the hose and sprayed Sakura. "You're so aggravating!" She screeched until she realized he was rinsing the grim off of her. As he did so, he rinsed the rest of the pool and threw down the soap and janitor's broom "Fucking older men. And I never curse! The shit could at least get his fat ass down here and help me." Sakura inaudibly grumbled and scrubbed until the broom suddenly snapped making her fall forward and hitting the pool's bottom. Hard.

Kisame felt the situation very funny and Sakura raised the broom high above her head, aiming to hit the tall man in the face. "Screw YOU! You and this pool freakin' sucks!" He turned back on the hose to rinse away all the suds, purposely soaking the pinkette. "Now you have to bleach it." He leaned down and dropped the bleach into her awaiting hands. Her grumbling picked up in volume and he could make out "harassment" and "abuse" Sakura screwed off the top and poured out the bleach.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." Kisame hopped over the edge and raised his hand to cover his nose and mouth. "You just let all of that bleach go down the drain." He pointed to the bright white streak leading from where they were standing to the drain. "Whose idea was it to bleach the pool anyway?" Sakura asked testily and Kisame grabbed he objects out of the pool. "Kakuzu's." Kisame said once they were both near the lawn chairs. "And he's going to be pissed if he finds out you threw his money down the drain.

Sakura didn't was too wet and too tired to care so she just rolled her eyes. "Yeah, uh-huh. Can we just get the chlorine now?" Kisame watched as she rung out her clothes and tried to get the water out of her ear. "You've done enough today Chibi-chan." She ripped off the mask and venomously denied the name until Kisame pulled off his shirt. "W-What're-" "You need dry clothes, right?"

Sakura cautiously accepted it until she caught a small whiff of it. Her eye brow rose slightly and she brought the fabric to her nose and sniffed it. "You smell like axe and," She sniffed deeper before looking at him in surprise. "Raspberries…?" He gave her an odd look before laughing to the point where he was bent over and holding his sides. "Just go get changed." She walked up to Kisame and pecked his cheek before she left with a small "Thanks…"

Sakura looked at her reflection in the bathroom mirror and did a little twirl. Even though the shirt had been skin tight and just the right size on Kisame; it reached down to her knees and was big and baggy. All her clothes sat in a wet heap on the floor (with the exception on her underwear) and absolutely reeked. She had grabbed the bandage wrap from the first aid kit she found in the medicine cabinet and had made a make-shift bra for the time being. Her eyes had roamed to her pink hair, luckily untouched by the muck, and she noticed how it was still wet. With a careless shrug, she stuffed her dirtied things into a garbage bag she'd picked up and walked out of the bathroom.

"Sakura." Said girl looked over her shoulder and saw Sasori walking towards her. "Oh, hey…I was just leaving." Sakura flashed a quick and forced smile before hauling the bag over her shoulder and continuing in the opposite direction from the red-head. "Wait, I have something I need you to do." He grabbed the bag making her jerk to a stop and tried not to smirk in amusement when she glared at him in irritation. "But I'm tired." She pouted slightly not realizing that made Sasori want to keep her with him longer.

"It'll be your last job of the day anyway." He held out his arm in an escorting gesture and smirked when Sakura frowned and turned her head. She wasn't afraid of germs anymore. Oh no, Kisame's forced cleaning made sure of that, she just didn't want to touch Sasori even with his cloak on. Sakura begrudgingly followed him and after a few twist and turns ended up in another unfamiliar part of the house. He held open the door and Sakura walked in with her nose held high.

Sakura bumped into something and opened her eyes to come face to face with a large puppet. She tripped over her feet in surprise and was caught by Sasori. "Are you okay?" She blinked a couple of times before walking and tentatively ran her thumb along its chiseled features. It was so life-like she was afraid she'd met _another_ Akatsuki member. "Who is this?" Her fingers ran through his hair in a gentle manner and Sasori was envious of his own art. "This is _true _art."

Sakura took a large step back and a look of worry came to her face. "But why is it inside? It's going to explode soon right?" Sasori scoffed and crossed his arms with an agitated look. "You've been spending too much time around that idiotic brat. Art is _never _fleeting. _Real _art is eternal and everlasting; to be forever passed to the generations to come." She nodded but was frowning on the inside. Both of their ideals were very contradicting to the other. And people wondered why she was failing art.

"That's not why we're here though." They walked past the many puppets and towards a large desk littered with carving tools ranging from antiques to electric. "I want you to sharpen every tool here." Sasori gestures to the small stool for her to sit but she eyes the small cushioned seat instead. "Why me?" He puts his hands on her small shoulders and steers her to the chair. Sakura plops down and looks at the hands that have yet to leave her shoulders. "Because you are misguided."

Her eyes leave his long and curled fingers to meet his lazy amber eyes. "Misguided?" Sasori nods and lowers himself to stand on his knees behind Sakura, still an inch taller than her. "Yes, misguided. You've been spending too much time around Deidara and he's misleading you about the true meaning of art." She looks down to the carving tools and picks one up. Her fingers glide along the neat "Sasori" engraved in cursive and she looks at the whetstone. "So you're going to show me how to make your puppet, or your…art?"

"One step at a time, doll. Today I'm showing you how to use the proper tools while you're still in my service." Sakura once again nodded before she put the chisel to the whetstone and softly scrapped the metal against the stone. "Harder." He grabbed her hands and positioned them properly before once again repeating the action, putting more force behind it than the pink haired girl did previously. She resisted the urge to abruptly stand and run (doing that with Kakuzu showed her that's what she _wasn't _supposed to do) by deciding to strike up a conversation in the absence of her music.

"You're hands are oddly cold." Okay, so small talk wasn't exactly one of her strong points. Sasori wasn't bothered by it and simply gave her hands a slight squeeze, feeling how she stiffened. "Ah. I have an iron deficiency." It was more than obvious Sakura was getting antsy so he released her and settled for sitting his head on her shoulder. "I think I can handle the rest on my own…" A small amused smirk pulled at his lips as he felt her subtly scoot forward to get him out of her personal space. "You're hands are oddly warm." He wrapped an arm around her waist and almost laughed out loud at how she quickly stiffened like a board.

"Feeling nervous, Sakura?" The redness of her ears answered his question and he silently heard her speed up her pace in sharpening his tools. "O-of course n-not!" He chuckled and brought his hand up to move her pink locks away so he could clearly see her face. "Liar." Sasori's fingers lightly brushed her neck in the process and she jumped, resulting in her cutting her finger on one of the sharper tools. Sakura lightly knocked the red head in the process causing him to loosen his grip just enough for her to slip out of his grasp.

"Ah, I um…g-gotta go to the…um…doctor! Yeah, to get this checked out!" Sakura showed the shallow cut on her finger before grabbing her bag, giving a quick wave, and bolting out the door. Sasori looked at his tools, amazed that she actually _did _manage to sharpen them all, and let a small smile come to his face. 'Damn it, my hermit ways are really starting to bite me in butt.' Sakura sucked her finger and slipped on her still-stinky-but-partly-dry pants, not wanting to walk home in just a giant t-shirt. As she grabbed her bike and made her way home, she pondered on how good her writing was and if she could actually forge a signature.

**Done. I wanted to make this chapter where Hidan showed Sakura his religion, but some people are believers of the Jashin faith and I didn't want to offend. Just because I'm a Christian I feel no one should walk over the beliefs of a religion that isn't their own. I promise to make Sasori's moment longer next time but I felt I just had to get this posted. Again, I apologize for the lateness, but you can expect more updates once again.**


	9. Bad little stylist

**It's only late 'cause I couldn't think of a ZestuxSakura moment and didn't want to postpone it until the next chapter. I usually try to avoid things like that.**

**Title: Sakura and her merry band of misfits**

**Summary: I've never done anything bad ever. I always do my work, listen to my elders, and shown respect to everyone I've ever met. So why am I in a mansion with a bunch of freaks that are at least seven years older than me? sakuraXmultiple**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**"Talking"**

**'Thinking'**

_**Emphasizing**_

**"****Dark Zetsu" 'cause he's kickass like that**

**Chapter 9: Bad little stylist**

Sakura, unlike most people, actually liked her job. The hours weren't half bad, the pay was good, and her boss was very understanding. He'd even sign her book in place of the Akatsuki and her she was _sure _principal would allow it. Too bad the Akatsuki still managed to find her. "You're a fucking sample girl? Seriously?" Hidan openly laughed as Sakura's cheeks flushed, partly in embarrassment but mostly in anger. "Yes, I am for the moment. Got a problem with it?" She sneered at the rude male until her manager spoke up. "Sakura-chan, smile and be nice to the costumers." She faced her back to her manager and fully scowled.

"Welcome, sir, to Siren's music café/book store." Hidan grinned at her forced politeness and started fingering a piece of her hair, making her face darken. "Would you like a free sample of our product?" He looked down at her in her hipster clothing and his grinned widened. "Fuck yeah!" Sakura followed his gaze and when she found him looking at her chest turned a very fetching shade of red. "N-Not me!" She sputtered and practically smacked him with the tray of iced coffee. "The drinks, the drinks!"

Hidan looked up at the building behind her and slightly scoffed. "Your job fucking sucks, seriously. What fucktard serves drinks around damn books with fucking music playing? How the hell does that shit work?" Sakura frowned and shook her head before she lowered her tray to her waist. "There's actually two floors. Top floor is for the book store, second is the music and café. That way if you want to read inside you can without disruption and get food and a show." She piped up before a sudden thought came to mind making her glare at him.

"Why're you here? Did you come here just to mess with me?" Hidan smirked and threw an arm over her shoulders. "How damn rude. I just came across this shithole on a fucking coincidence. Guess it wasn't that damn bad since I get to see your sexy ass without any of those other ass-hats." She blushed at his comment on her attire and turned her head the other way. "You're so irritating!" Sakura complained and sat her tray down not wanting to spill the drinks and have it come out her salary. "Shut the fuck up, you know you fucking love me." He grinned as her cheeks not-so-subtly turned red.

"Why are you here?!" Sakura loudly repeated and when passer-byers gave her odd looks she blushed harder before quieting down. "You're going to talk to your best bitch like that? After all the shit I went through to get you this damn thing." Hidan reached into his pocket and tossed the square object to the unsuspecting girl. She clumsily caught the small box and looked at it in confusion. Her eyes left the box and looked at Hidan in a questioning manner to see him looking in a different direction.

Shrugging off his odd behavior Sakura opened the white box and saw a black mp3 player looking back up at her. It couldn't be any bigger than the size of her palm and across the tiny screen were the digital words "Hello!" in a bright blue. She plucked it out of the box and turned it over to see her name engraved on the back. "No way!" Her eyes scanned the mini music player in disbelief as her fingers brushed over the glossy surface. This wasn't even out in stores yet!

"You wouldn't stop bitching about your damned mp3 player and I was passing the stupid ass store so I got the shit." Hidan mumbled and scratched the back of his head. "This... this! I mean, it isn't supposed to be available in stores for like...three more months! How'd you get it?" He opened his mouth to say "I stole the shit" but the overjoyed, almost proud look in her apple irises had him hesitate. "Don't sweat the small shit, where's my fucking thank-you?"

He demanded trying to put up his asshole persona and take the attention away from the bridge of pink across his nose. Sakura looked taken aback by his sudden rudeness and stopped trying to untangle the noise cancelling head-phones that had come with it. "You owed me this anyway." She was going to say thank-you but with how rude he was being she didn't want to. "I still expect a fucking thank-you." Sakura placed her gift back in the box and slipped it into her pocket. "Fucking thank-you, bitch."

She stuck out her tongue and Hidan scowled. "I want better than that shitty ass thanks." He grabbed Sakura by her wrist and pinned her to the brick building behind her. A small surprised sound escaped her lips and she looked up at her wrist in his tight grip. Hidan silenced all protest in a harsh and bruising kiss. His kiss was hard and rough and demanding, not at all surprising considering how he acted. She bit the tongue wiggling its way around her mouth and the metallic taste of blood replaced Hidan's taste of coconut.

Sakura expected the male to immediately retreat but he only let out a surprised and pained grunt before moaning awfully loud. He meshed his body with hers letting her feel everything before someone interrupted. "Sakura-chan, spend time with your boyfriend after work hours." Hidan released her and she looked at him in shocked confusion as the look in his eyes resembling a dog in heat. Without breaking eye contact Sakura spit his blood at his feet and he stuck out his tongue, the appendage still bloody. The red faced pinkette watched him go and a few minutes of shocked silence ticked by before she screamed. "THAT ASSHOLE IS NOT MY BOYFRIEND!"

The usual yelling and shouting that was heard throughout the Akatsuki's was, surprisingly, replaced by the sound of laughter. A feminine laughter, as rare as it was. Kakuzu glared up at Sakura from his spot on the toilet's lid. She held her sides with tears in the corners of her eyes her face was thoroughly flushed. A wide and toothy smile covered her face as a genuine laugh fell from her lips. Her laugh was awfully high pitched and sounded oddly unused for a girl her age. Even though it was directed at his misery and she didn't even attempt to subdue it, he begrudgingly thought it made her look beautiful.

"I don't see what's so funny." His eyes narrowed more when her laughter escalated and her tears followed freely. "I-I'm sorry!" She paused to take a deep breath and fell to her knees in her laughter. "B-but, why is there gum and a comb stuck in your hair?!" Sakura pointed at the angered male's head and quieted to giggles to hear his answer. "Tobi was chewing gum and blew a bubble near my head when I was asleep. I thought if I used a comb that would get it out but it only made matters worse." Kakuzu all but growled out and imagined all the ways he could kill the orange-masked man.

Sakura bit her bottom lip to try not to laugh but failed epically. "I can't…I can't…b-breathe!" Her laughter abruptly stopped when Kakuzu yanked her to her feet by her overall strap. "Are you going to help me or die laughing?" She wiped the tears from her face and uncurled his fingers from around her clothing. "Yes. But only so you won't hurt Tobi-senpai." He raised an eyebrow as she smoothed out her clothing. "Senpai?" Sakura blushed a little before she wildly shook her head. "This isn't about me! It's about you're gum filled head!" He scowled and she could tell because this was one of the few times he wasn't wearing his mask.

"You-" She held up a single finger and left the bathroom making Kakuzu growl lowly in annoyance. 'Is this little girl really worth the free labor?' A few minutes later Sakura returned with an ice tray. "Please sit." He raised an eyebrow causing her to frown. "I'm trying to help. I didn't think you wanted to cut your hair so I'm going to freeze the gum out." She twisted the ice tray and nodded towards the toilet's seat. He gave her another long stare before complying with her instructions. "Since you don't have any peanut butter it's going to take a little longer." Sakura sat on the back of the toilet and let her legs dangle on either side of Kakuzu.

"You're an odd little girl." He muttered and missed the offended look she wore as she placed an ice cube to the large wad of gum around the comb. "Me? You have stich tattoos all over your body." She emphasized her point by running her fingers along the stiches coming from the corner of his mouth to his ear lobes. He shivered, from the coldness of her hands or her light feathery touch he wasn't sure. But what he was sure of was his face tingled from where she touched him.

It was silent aside from the sound of Sakura lightly humming and soon enough Kakuzu's head was no longer gummed up. "There. Now you're sugar-free." He didn't find her pun funny and stood to see his reflection in the mirror. True to her words, his hair no longer held the sticky substance and was back to its original state. Sakura stood beside him at the sink and rinsed out the comb. "And…sorry for laughing at you but, when I walked by and you were getting gum out of your hair it was funny because it was the first time I had seen you lose your cool like that."

He took the comb back from her and tucked it in his back pocket. "That was the first time I've seen you laugh." Sakura gave him a confused look and shook her head from side to side. "I laughed in front of you and everyone else. That one time when-" Here she paused and cupped her chin with her hand. "That time when…" Her brows furrowed and Kakuzu could practically see the wheels in her head turning. 'Wait…I have laughed in front of them…right? Now that I think about it, I haven't. Don't tell me-' "You're getting comfortable here."

Kakuzu interrupted her train of thought and smirked at the shocked look on her face. 'Am I that obvious?' She let her hand slip from her chin and glared down at her feet in thought. "You really should keep your guard _up_." He reached behind her and lightly pulled her hair making her lift her head. "Yeah, well…you shouldn't pull a girl's hair!" Sakura ignored the heat rising to her face and glared at the handsome man. "I'm a sadist, remember?" She blanched slightly and he chuckled lowly making her eyes widen.

"You laughed!" He raised an eyebrow at the surprised look in her eyes. 'Odd little girl indeed.' Sakura saw his calculating look and laughed in embarrassment before stepping round him and out of the bathroom. She stopped feeling her bra strap being pulled and turned twenty different shades of red. "Wha-" He turned her around, index and thumb still pinching her bra strap, and leaned down close. "Next time, make sure your shirt and bra _agree_."

Her hands flew to her chest and Kakuzu laughed making her blush darken. Kakuzu lightly bit her bottom lip and pulled back slightly, watching her cheeks burn and her eyes widen. He added more pressure and saw her wince before he released both her lip and bra strap. Sakura hissed as her lip and strap snapped back in place while Kakuzu left with a wave. "Thank-you for your hard work." She sharply turned and stalked around the house inwardly pondering what was up with Kakuzu before she tripped over a mop bucket. She reached out for something as she fell forward and knocked down the brooms and mops that were propped up against the walls.

She stayed flat against the ground as the mops and brooms fell on top of her. After a few moments of silence Sakura took a deep breath and let out a stream of incoherent pained mutters. "Sakura-kouhai-chan?" She stopped and turned to the hallway closet in a bewildered manner. "T-Tobi-senpai…?" The closet door slowly creaked open and Tobi peeked his head out. Once he saw Sakura propped up on his elbows his eyes watered. "Sakura chan~!" She blushed at his puppy dog look and looked at him in concern. "What's wrong?"

Tobi stepped out of the closet and pushed the brooms off of her back. "Tobi did something bad! Oh, but Tobi can't tell Sakura-kouhai-chan out here!" He helped her to her feet and suddenly pulled her in the closet with him. "What-" It was too dark to see anything and she heard the door close. The room flooded with light before her face flooded with color. Though Sakura was becoming more comfortable in the close company of others older than herself, she considered this _far _too close for comfort. The closet was small and no matter how much she pressed herself against the wall he was still too, too close.

"Kakuzu-san is mad at Tobi when Tobi just wanted to show Kakuzu-san how Tobi blows a bubble!" He pouted and Sakura silently wished Tobi wasn't blocking the door. "H-he's not mad anymore…I got the gum out of his hair, and he isn't after you." Sakura watched as he brightened up and threw his arms around her. She gasped and was sure her face was going to melt as he pulled her to his chest. "Best friend Sakura-chan is _so _sweet!" He hugged her to the point where she could feel him as much as he could feel her.

'H-He has abs?! And h-his chest and arms are so…so muscular! Th-this doesn't make since!' As her brain tried to process the new found information Tobi released her. "Is Sakura-chan okay?" Sakura shut her eyes and nodded, missing the doubtful look on Tobi's face. "Sakura-chan is really _really_ red." He smoothed back his bangs and put his forehead to hers making her inhale sharply through her nose. She was already flat against the wall so there was no way for her to escape. "I-I'm fine!" Sakura squeaked out and as he studied her face. "Then why is best friend Sakura-kouhai-chan's eyes shut?" Her fist were tightly balled and she turned her head to the side.

"I'm…um…claustrophobic…." Tobi tilted his head to the side, not realizing Sakura was lying, and smiled brightly. "Tobi will make Sakura feel better." At the missing suffix Sakura turned to look at Tobi in confusion just to feel his lips press against hers in a chaste kiss. He pulled back and smiled again at the red-faced girl. "What t-the hell? What was that?!" He pouted and looked down at his hands. "Tobi always feels happy when Tobi kisses Sakura-chan and Tobi thought it made Sakura-chan feel happy too." She pushed past Tobi and walked out of the small closet.

She wiped her mouth with her gloves as she marched down the hallway. 'I do not like it when he kisses me. I do not like it when _any _of them kiss me! I'm just not use to be showering with so much attention, that's why I get so embarrassed!' As Sakura drowned in her own denial she stopped when she saw a movement out of the corner of her eye. Outside, she saw Zetsu entering his green house with a newest plant for his collection. 'That looks really pretty.'

Curiosity got the better of her and she made her way to the green house. Zetsu was usually pretty tame but Sakura still felt like stepping on egg shells around him. It wasn't his black side that scared her, it was his eating habits. She had heard how he liked to eat raw meat, added with the fact he always has this hungry look when he stares at her and said she looks delicious, Sakura was afraid he was trying to eat her.

Sakura tip-toed outside of the green house and hope shined in her eyes until she felt a hand on her shoulder. "Sakura-san, I am glad you're still here. **I need your help with some shit."** She smiled, hoping to appeal to Zetsu's white side. "But I really should be getting home, the children worry and need someone to get them ready for bed, so..." Here she trailed off and looked up at the tall male to see his reaction. Zetsu looked amused but didn't look like he was actually going to let her leave.

**"The brats can wait, Okaa-san.** I promise it'll only take a minute of your time." He turned the reluctant girl around and she helplessly let him push her in the direction of an old tool shed. Her eyebrows rose in surprise at the beat-up condition of the metal shack. The shed was tucked in the back in a canopy of trees and you wouldn't really notice it unless you were looking for it. But the surprise appearance of the shed isn't what had her raising her eyebrows. It was the fact that the shed looked ready to fall in on itself.

"I need you to help me organize the contents of the shed." A centipede crawled over the door's handle and practically screamed danger. **"The faster you do this the quicker you can return to candy land."** Sakura didn't appreciate the jab directed at her home or the previous jab at her siblings but thought he'd make her clean the entire shack if she angered him. Zetsu placed his hand on top of Sakura's own to open the door and she yanked it to her chest as if his touch burned her.

He stared at her for a long while before turning the door knob and politely held open the door. She nodded her thanks and walked in, fully intent on hurrying and getting this little inventory check over with. "I want you to tell me everything you see inside and I'll record it." Zetsu pulled a small notebook out of his back pocket along with a red pen. Sakura glanced up and looked at the many cracks in the rusted ceiling.

"A spider web, a big crack, an even bigger crack," When she heard him chuckle Sakura turned and looked at him in confusion. "I meant things like plows and shovels, Sakura-san." "O-Oh...I know...I was just, lighting up the mood." She cleared her throat and started announcing the needed contents. "Three shovels, five fertilizer bags, a lawn mower, two pesticides on one wall," She spun on her heel and let out a startled squeak when a black widow was mere millimeters from her eye.

Quickly backing up, Sakura slipped on a watering can and fell backwards. Just as she caught herself, Zetsu dropped the notebook and gripped her shoulders to balance her. Again, she quickly distanced herself from the half albino man and gulped. 'Stupid sexist sadist got in my head and then my "senpai" went and kissed me messing with my head even more than before!'

"A...arigato..." Her gaze snapped up from her feet when she heard Zetsu take a step forward. "Are you **afraid of me?"** He stepped underneath a crack in the ceiling and the sun light landed on his face. His eyes shined like melted gold and his darker half looked more devilish than she remembered. Zetsu roughly cupped her chin and forced her eyes to meet his own. "Tell me. Do I scare you Sakura?" He leaned his lips down to brush against her own in a feathery light touch. "Yes." He released her with a knowing glint in his eyes. Sakura's answer was instant without a trace of doubt.

"I was afraid of you. Just like I was afraid of making ties with you. With all the Akatsuki." Zetsu searched her eyes and was surprised at how blank they looked. "Shouldn't we get back to the inventory?" He blinked as she smiled and tilted her head innocently. "Its fine, Sakura-san. We can continue tomorrow." She looked at him in surprise before simply nodding. "Good-bye." He watched her go and looked at the notepad on the ground. **"She's stranger than she looks. **Yes…"

**Kissy face filled chapter! Tobi always gets all the kisses, I just love fluffy Tobi moments! Next is Sasori's date, PeinxSakura moment and an ItachixSakura moment. Sorry if this one seems a little different than usual, I've been reading this really good shoujo manga.**


	10. Bad little kisser

**To **_**MinaBlahBlahBlahAnimeFan**_**: I'm glad you like my story, you wrote update so much I couldn't read the whole review from my email! XD But, I didn't know cows were so mystical...**

**Title: Sakura and her merry band of misfits**

**Summary: I've never done anything bad ever. I always do my work, listen to my elders, and shown respect to everyone I've ever met. So why am I in a mansion with a bunch of freaks that are at least seven years older than me? sakuraXmultiple**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**"Talking"**

**'Thinking'**

_**Emphasizing**_

**"****Dark Zetsu" 'cause he's kickass like that**

**Chapter 10: Bad little kisser**

"You broke them." Pein watched as Sakura held the broken plastic and shards of glass in her small hands. "I've already apologized, I don't know what else to say." She didn't bother to look up, she simply kept her gaze on her cupped hands. "But you _broke_ them." He rolled his ringed orbs knowing that she couldn't see it and decided she was being over dramatic.

"Sakura." He began in his "I am god, do as I say." tone. "Nagato." The way her voice spoke in a finalized manner made his eyebrow raise in the slightest degree. Not only because of her tone, but because she'd never addressed him by anything but Pein-san. He inaudibly sighed through his nose and at how he got a mopey pink-haired teen sitting at his desk while gently cradling her broken glasses in her hands.

How exactly did he get in this situation? Oh, right. It was all because of Deidara. Pein had heard Sakura and Deidara having a conversation in front of his office door while he was trying to do paper work. He couldn't clearly make out what they were saying only that they slowly got louder and louder before he heard a re-sounding thud. Pein then decided it was time to intervene and opened the door to see Deidara straddling Sakura. With his fist clenched, Pein took a step forward and right onto her glasses. Leaving him in his current predicament of a depressed Sakura.

"Is your vision that bad?" Here her shoulders stiffened slightly before he heard her sigh. "No...My eyes clash with my hair and people stare so I wore these glasses." Pein shifted slightly, uncomfortable how Sakura wouldn't look at him but he'd never admit it. "Why don't you wear shades?" He reached down to take the safety hazard from her hands and she snapped her head up. "No, these were a gift. Maybe just as a joke, but I can't just throw them away."

As Sakura spoke her hands unconsciously tightened around the object in question and she winced, dropping what was left of her present on his desk. A shard had lodged itself into her hand and crimson began to run along her palm. Pein looked at her in hidden alarm and pulled his office chair away from his desk. He stood on his knees between her parted legs and held her wrist.

With such gentleness Sakura didn't know he possessed, Pein removed the shard and tossed it into the trashcan tucked beside his desk. His eyes stayed focus on the wound and he brought it closer to his pierced face. She attempted to jump back when she felt his tongue lick her wound. "What're you doing?!" The question came out as a bewildered shriek and Sakura slightly paled. Was he trying to infect her? He was getting his saliva in her blood stream!

Pein merely looked up at her with eyes hooded seemingly in boredom and slowly dragged his tongue along the split skin. The color returned to Sakura's face ten-fold and she pressed herself into the cushioned chair. "I-I...thank-you...b-but I think you stopped the bleeding, Pein-san..." Pein gave her hand one last lick before the corner of his lip quirked upwards. "What happened to "Nagato?" He brought himself closer and placed his elbows on her thighs, her wrist still captive.

"I, um, may have been…a little…" Here Pein licked her again earning a sharp gasp. "Stop, okay! I was really out of line! Excuse me for my rude behavior." As Sakura spoke her eyes landed on anything and everything but his own. "N-now, if you would please let me go I could get the Band-Aid out of my pocket and get back to work..." She trailed off and not-so-subtly glanced at the large hand on her slim wrist. But Pein dug in her pocket and pulled out the Hello-Kitty bandage himself.

Her cheeks darkened and a smirk curled his lips. "Adults can like Hello-Kitty too!" Sakura puffed out her cheeks and watched Pein one-handily applied the pink Band-Aid. "I'm not a kid, in case you didn't know." Her finger brushed against his earring as he brought her hand to his cheek. "Of course." He murmured quietly and turned his head to let his lips brush the palm of her hand. As their eyes locked she was pretty sure he kissed her wound. "You're a woman in my eyes."

Sakura felt she was going to die of embarrassment when there was a knock on the door. Pein's lips set in a thin line as he smoothly stood and Sakura turned towards the door. "Enter." The door opened slowly to reveal Sasori no Akasuna himself. "Leader-sama." They nodded to each other and Sakura watched the interaction in mild confusion. Even if their expressions were over all stoic she could've sworn that for a split second she saw Sasori scowl and Pein's jaw clench.

But she was probably imagining things.

"There's someone on the phone for you." Sasori loosely held a cordless in his hands and crossed the fairly-large room. He placed the phone into Pein's awaiting hand and turned to Sakura. "I need your help." She simply nodded and Sasori lead her out, letting the door soundlessly close behind them. Pein sat in his chair and brought the phone to his ear. "What." Realizing there was no one on the other end he inwardly growled before looking at the broken spectacles. 'I'm a cradle robber.'

• • • •

Sakura pursed her lips, not quite sure what to make out of the mess in front of her. Sasori had her help him paint their garage. It took a long while but they had done it. The weirdest part? They had several different colors of paint and had only used one color while there were still several un-painted patches and even more unopened cans. Why they were painting the garage, she didn't ask. Sakura found these kind of jobs were much easier when she just went along with what happened and only asked questions when she had to step out of her comfort zone to finish the job.

"We're only painting it red?" Sasori stood and offered his hand to the girl crouching curiously over the cans. "For now. It has to dry before we can continue." She laid the paint brush on top of a closed can and rubbed the paint from her hands on to her overalls. "What're we going to do while it dries?" He smirked as she grabbed his hand and he pulled Sakura to her feet. "Go out to play, of course." He intertwined his fingers with her own and led her away from their mansion of a fraternity. "Wait, what? Today? But I'm covered in paint." He almost snorted at her excuse and continued to walk through-out the school's festival.

"Don't worry, you're not the only one." She looked at his black shirt, grey jeans, and black shoes to see that they had even more paint than herself. Sasori stopped at a booth selling watermelon slices and bought one for Sakura and himself. They sat on the edge of a water fountain and Sasori handed Sakura her slice. "Since I can't take you off campus at the moment, this will have to suffice for now." She accepted the large slice of fruit and opened her mouth to sink her teeth in when a strong gust of wind blew on her hat.

She absent-mindedly reached up to pull it down before it completely blew away and on to the top of the fountain. Sakura put her watermelon on the thin paper plate and looked disdainfully at her favorite toboggan. She combed her hair with her fingers and laughed uneasily. Is this how dates were supposed to go? "A-ha…sorry, my weird hair is a mess…" Sasori put his watermelon down too and pulled Sakura close. "No, it's perfect. I love your hair." He buried his nose in her hair and she shivered despite her blush.

"Why're you so cold?" She could feel how cold his fingers were on her shoulders even through her t-shirt. Sasori held her tighter and let his cold nose brush against the skin above her ear, his lips on the shell. "Warm me up, Sa-ku-ra." He enjoyed the way she shivered with each syllable of her name that passed his lips and smirked. In truth, he had iron deficiency anemia but Sakura was like a living heater. "G-go get a jacket! Let me go!" He ignored her protesting and kissed the shell of her ear. Her blush increased ten-fold and his smirk widened.

"If a little peck on the ear makes you that warm, I wonder what I could do to you so you'll be _really _hot." Sasori squeezed her tighter to himself and she tried to squirm away from the red head's grasp. "Ah, you're warmer." Sakura nearly jumped out her skin at the words he whispered in her ear while kissing the lobe. "Qu-it…it!" His smirk widened and Sakura heard him make a tsking sound. "You've only just left luke-warm territory. I told you I was going to make you _really _hot."

'Oh no.'

Luckily his phone went off and he almost chuckled at the irony. Sakura breathed a sigh of relief as Sasori excuse himself to take the phone call. Her sigh of relief was interrupted when he pecked her lips. She tried to process exactly what he did when calloused hands covered her eyes. Her breath hitched before a voice lowly spoke in her ear. "Guess who?" She tried to put the voice to his face when the owner blew teasingly in to her ear. "Uchiha-san!" Itachi removed his hands and she turned to see his smirking face. "I had no idea your ears were so sensitive."

She turned the same shade of her hair and covered her ears with her hands. "Did you come here just to pick on me?" His smirk melted into a look of innocence and he took her hands from her ears. "I was only wondering why my little flower has strayed so far from the garden." Sakura looked down at his hands and slowly scooted back. "Ah, I, um w-was on a date…a-and-" She stopped when she backed up so far she bumped Sasori's slice of watermelon into the fountain.

A look of disappointment flashed across her face as it sunk to the bottom. "With who?" When Sakura no-longer could hear the teasing tone of Itachi's voice her head snapped in his direction and she tilted her head to the side in confusion at his sudden seriousness. "Akasuna-san…why?" Itachi's eyes narrowed for a split second before he stood and pulled Sakura with him.

"I think "Akasuna-san" will be busy for quite a while. Let's go back before someone will try to report you for trespassing." It was a private college and she was only allowed at the Akatsuki's, after all. Sakura glanced back at Sasori and it did look like he was in a deep conversation. She nodded to Itachi and they went back the way she'd came. "How'd you find me?" She inquired to fill the silence between them. "I was actually coming from one of my classes when I saw you sitting alone." The answer seemed to suffice and another silence fell across them until they reached the frat house.

"So…is there anything you need me to do?" Sakura had closed the door behind them and turned to see Itachi letting his hair out of his pony tail. Her hands gripped the straps of her book bag and she shifted from one foot to another. She had no idea why she was suddenly embarrassed she just wished it wouldn't show so easily. The only reason she offered was so that he'd finally finish writing his damned signature.

"Let's play a game." Confusion took home on her face as Itachi sat down. "A game?" He crossed his right leg over his left, looking like he owned the place. "Yes, a game. If you win, I sign your book." Sakura perked up until Itachi continued. "But if I win, you have to do me a favor." She nodded, a little less excited than before. "What's the game?" He paused to let the tension build before speaking. "Mockingbird."

"Mockingbird?" "See? You're getting it already." Sakura dug in her back-pack and pulled out her community service book. "This is going to be easy!" A child-like excitement filled her eyes as she handed over the booklet. "No hard feelings Uchiha-san, ne?" He laid the book on the arm rest and interlaced his fingers. "Aa. Do you understand the rules?"

She nodded and sat down on the couch beside her play-mate. "I say whatever you say." Itachi nodded and a hint of a smirk fluttered across his lips. "Let's begin. Do you honestly think you can beat me?" Sakura beamed at him and sat indian-style. "Do you honestly think you can beat me?" Itachi uncrossed his legs and hummed in approval. "So far so good. But let's take a time-out." Sakura began to nod her consent when she saw a smirk pull at the corner of his lips.

"So far so good. But let's take a time-out."

"I mean it, Sakura."

"I mean it, Sakura."

Once Itachi saw that Sakura really was planning to say everything he did, Itachi decided it was time for the real game to begin. "I give you fair warning, you should quit while you're ahead." Even after his warning, she merely smiled. "I give you fair warning, you should quit while you're ahead." His smirk vanished and Sakura's smile widened. "Very well. Let's begin."

A look of confusion replaced her previous look of triumph but she copied him anyway. Itachi wordlessly pulled Sakura on his lap so that she was facing him. Her hands gripped his shoulders and she wrapped her legs around his waist to keep her balance. When her mouth shot open to protest Itachi raised an eyebrow in question and she immediately quieted.

He chuckled, a low sound that made shivers rack down her spine. "Are you ready?" Sakura shook her head no as his exact same words slipped past her lips. His arms wrapped around her mid-section and he pulled her closer. "I think you're sex personified." Itachi watched as her cheeks turned the same color as her hair as her grip on his shoulder's tightened.

"I-I t-think...you're...s-s-s-ex personified!" Sakura's blush darkened and she looked down at her lap. But Itachi wouldn't allow her to wallow in her embarrassment. He slipped a finger under her chin and lifted her head. "I crave your touches, they send electric jolts throughout my body." She opened her mouth and no words came out resulting in an encouraging squeeze from Itachi. "Icraveyourtouchestheysendelectricjoltsthroughoutm ybody!"

Sakura took a deep breath and closed her eyes, silently praying for the game to be over. Itachi couldn't be more pleased and decided to whisper his next words. "My wettest dream is to tie you to my bed and do things to you that'd make you sing for me, my mockingbird." Sakura chocked on her spit and her eyes almost fell out of her head. The look in her eyes showed her disbelief and silently begged Itachi not to make her repeat his words.

He looked at her expectantly and she screwed her eyes shut. "My w...wet-test dream is...to t-ie you to m-my b-bed and...d-do thi-thin-gs t-to...you-" "Open your eyes." Sakura complied with his demand and found it harder to say the sentence looking into his eyes than just feeling them on her. "T-t-that'd make y...ou s-sing for m-me...my...m-mockingbird." Itachi leaned forward to close the space between them and his eyes began to slip close. "Open your eyes."

He smirked and did as told, pushing Sakura by the small of her back to meet him half-way. Their eyes locked as their lips locked and neither looked away. Sakura wanted to back away but was afraid she'd fall and hit her head. She had only told him to open his eyes to stall long enough to find a way to keep him from kissing her but it didn't work.

Itachi's kiss was soft and he pressed every bit of her against himself as he prodded Sakura into kissing him back. She reached out and felt her booklet. Quickly snatching it off of the arm rest, Sakura pushed against Itachi's chest and shoved the book in his face. "Just sign the book! I won! Game over!" He lowered the book with an amused glint to his eyes. The second he got done finishing his signature she scurried off his lap and out of the room.

While Sakura mourned over what Itachi made her say, she bumped into Kisame. "What's wrong with you Chibi-chan?" She moved her hands from her face and glared up at the large blue man. "Men. More specifically, Akatsuki men." He raised an eyebrow at the angered pinkette making her scowl at him. "Don't play dumb with me you big blue ass-hat." Kisame wanted to laugh but the look on her face told him now wasn't the time.

"You push my buttons and make me blush and I thought I could take it all in stride but then you think you have the balls to kiss me?" His eyebrows were impossibly high as Sakura gave out a stressed laugh and ran her hand through her hair. "Wait, I'm getting ahead of myself. You haven't had your turn yet have you, Babe?" If it were possible Kisame looked even more shocked as Sakura grabbed a fistful of his shirt and yanked him down to smash her lips against his own.

Too soon in Kisame's opinion, Sakura pushed him away and exasperatedly through her hands in the air. "You might as well have joined the frickin' club!" She barged past the surprised man and left the fraternity, ranting and raving all the while. As he heard the door slam shut he could only think of one thing to say. "Women."

**Unexpected SakuxKisa moment! I'm not obsessed with blood, I just had this idea with Pein and wanted to type it out. Anyway, late update! I love the idea of Sasori whispering naughty things in Sakura's ear for a date. I hope you had as much fun reading it as I did typing it. Happy Friday~!**


End file.
